


'cause we're ordinary people (maybe we should take it slow)

by Writor



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Famous Liam, M/M, Normal Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-19 01:13:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 38,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1449826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writor/pseuds/Writor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Louis catches a stranger taking a photo of him while on a flight to meet his best friend’s newborn son, he doesn't expect it to change his life forever. </p><p>(Or, Louis is a school teacher who’s always been straight and Liam is a singer who’s always been gay and things get a little complicated.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fic over the past two days, and it's yet to be beta'd so any mistakes are mine for the moment. It's going to be in three separate chapters for reasons. Also, I apologise in advance for the great lack of Niall, I promise in the next thing I write, he'll have a main role.

Louis’ not very good with travelling on his own, he’s not ashamed to admit that. He’s terrible with timing and being responsible for, well, anything really. He’s especially not good with public transport, people are either to friendly or complete arseholes and Louis would much rather avoid them. Except sometimes they’re unavoidable, especially when his best friend lives a million miles away and there’s no way for him to get there by car.

“I’m claiming favourite uncle.” He tells Harry over the phone, while waiting in line at airport security. “If suffering through a ten hour flight, then the least you can give me is favourite uncle.”

“I don’t really think that’s my choice, Lou.” Harry replies and Louis can hear the grin in his voice.

“You’re far too happy right now.” Louis grumbles. “I’m suffering and you’re just being god damn happy about your kid being born, aren’t you?”

Harry barks a laugh down the phone. “I want you to meet him so bad. Hurry up, yeah?”

“I have no control over how fast the plane goes, Harold.” Louis replies but he can hear the smile in his own voice. He’d been excited to meet Harry’s little once since the moment Harry had sent him a snapchat of his red tear streaked face.

“Zayn’s finished his cigarette so we’re going to head back inside.” Harry informs him. “I’ll see you soon, yeah? Love you.”

“Love you too, arsehole.” He tells the dial tone.

He slips his phone in to his pocket and taps his foot impatiently as the line in front of him moves at an agonisingly slow pace. The woman, holding a toddler in front of him, turns around one too many times to glare at him. Louis narrows his eyes and taps his foot louder with every glare.

“’bout bloody time.” He grumbles when he finally reaches the front of the cue.

The woman next to the scanner gestures for him to come forward and Louis drops his backpack on to the rollers. The woman makes an impatient noise when he takes his time removing each of his shoes so Louis puts them in an extra box, just to piss her off more.

The buzzer goes off when he walks through and Louis sighs when he’s led to the side for a guy to pat him down. The guy raises his eyebrows, with a smirk, when pats down the front of Louis’ jeans.

“It’s my phone, you perv.” Louis snaps, tugging the electronic device from his pocket.

The guy shrugs, continuing to pat down each of his legs before nodding to the woman behind the scanner. The woman mumbles something, which for some reason means the guy gets to feel up Louis’ arse. Louis glares over his shoulder at her but she just gives him an extremely fake smile in return.

“You’re good.” The guy tells him.

 Louis rolls his eyes, purposely barging past him to collect his bags. He pulls on his shoes and throws his rucksack over his shoulder. He drags up snapchat on his phone as heads in to duty free, making an angry face at the camera and sends it to Harry with the caption _‘jst gt felt up by pervy guy, best be wrth it.’_ He sends.  
  
He doesn't get a reply until he’s purchasing some aftershave and then it’s just a snapchat of Harry’s fiance Zayn, cradling their newborn son. Louis scowls at the screen and heads to the alcohol section of duty free, if he’s going to an endure an ten hour flight, he’s going to at least do it tipsy.  

By the time the gate to his flight is being opened, he’s got a bag full of alcohol clutched tightly in his hand. The stewardess smiles at him as he hands over his ticket and Louis has to bite down his own bitterness to smile back. Though he doesn't manage a very sarcastic _‘Thanks, love.’_ when she tells him to enjoy the flight.

He’s got a first class seat, paid for by his ridiculously rich best friend. He’s not struggling by any means, he’s a primary school teacher but it’s for a private school in central London so his pay isn’t crap. He learned many years ago that if Harry wants to pay for something, it’s easier to let him do so than have to put up with the constant whining. Most of the time Louis will slip the money back in to his friends bank account (he’d become familiar with the numbers years ago) and he probably will this time, once he’s done being bitter about travelling on his own.

The first class for this flight is at the front of the plane is quite posh, it has those little cubical that convert to beds, in sets of two, with the screens that can separate them. Louis’ seat is the outside of one and there’s an elderly gentleman in the one beside him and Louis has to once again bite down his own rudeness, to ask the man if he can have the screen up.

The guy barley acknowledges him just looks glances up from his newspaper to grunt. Louis’ manners go out the window by that point and he flicks the button to bring up the screen, tugging the screen in front of him forward so he can find a film to watch.

He’s deciding between monsters Inc and that new Brad Pitt film when a guy slips in to the seat opposite the aisle to him. Louis can’t see his face past the stewardess who’s talking to him but by the light skinny jeans hugging his legs, he can bet this guy is going to be attractive.

He’s not disappointed either, when the stewardess leaves and he’s confronted by quite a gorgeous looking fellow. He’s got a lovely set of shoulders and very nice biceps to go along with them too, which Louis notices once he’s removed his leather jacket. His face isn’t bad either, a reasonable jawline that’s covered in just the right amount of stubble. Louis shamelessly checks his arse out when he reaches up to shove his jacket in the overhead locker.

The guy offers him a polite smile as he settles in his seat and Louis grins back. Of course he considers himself straight but Harry’s taught him well enough, that he can appreciate a good looking man when he sees one.

“Can I get you anything before takeoff, sir?” The stewardess offers, coming between Louis and the attractive man.

Louis nods, offering a sugary sweet smile. “Could I get a bag of nuts please, love.”

She nods, showing him where his pillow is and the buttons that control the screen between him and the man, as well as the ones that convert his chair in to a bed. She turns her back to him then, asking the guy opposite the same but Louis loses interest, slipping in his headphones and clicking the new Brad Pitt film.

The stewardess returns with his nuts just before takeoff and he opens them, munching on a few as he listens to the in flight safety check. He offers the attractive guy some when he spots him looking over but the guy shakes his head, focusing his full attention on the stewardess showing them how to work their lifejacket if they ever should crash.

The plane takes off and Louis tries to ignore it, slipping his headphones back in and chewing on several nuts so his ears don’t pop. He glances once more at the guy opposite before he clicks play on his film, catching sight of the guys TV screen to see him watching the opening credits of the exact same film. Louis doesn’t know why that satisfies him, probably because some cocky part of him thinks the guy is only watching it because he saw Louis watching it.

He barley gets an hour in to the film before he feels his eyes closing over and he’s too comfortable to convert his chair in to a bed, he just allows his head to drop on to his chest as Brad Pitt’s voice lulls him to sleep.

~~~

He doesn’t know how long he’s been asleep when white flash screens across his closed eyes, the click following it pulling him to full consciousness. When he opens his eyes and turns his head to the left, he finds the extremely attractive guy, with a camera pointed in his direction.

“What’s going on?”

“Sorry, sorry.” The guy fumbles, almost dropping the camera in his hand. “Christ, I am so sorry. You just, you looked so peaceful. I couldn’t help myself. I’m so sorry. I won’t blame you if you called the police, or the pilot, or whoever is in charge when you’re on a plane.”   

Louis sits up more, feeling amusement spread through him as the guy continues to ramble. He didn’t think it was possible for someone to turn that shade of red.

“I could get the stewardess to move me, or I could hide in the bathroom for the rest of the flight and then you could call the police when we land. I can assure you I won’t stalk you, in fact I wouldn’t mind if we never saw each other again because this is really embarrassing—“

“It’s okay, it’s fine.” Louis holds a hand up to stop the rambling.

The guy bites down on his lip and yeah, okay, that’s distracting. “Really? You don’t think I’m a right creep?”

“I never said that.” Louis jokes, only to get a confused frown in return. He was really going to need a lot more alcohol to deal with this guy’s responsive facial expressions.

“What’s your name?” He asks.

“Liam. Payne. Liam Payne.” He introduces, offering out his hand cautiously.

Louis shakes it with a reassuring smile. “Louis Tomlinson.”

“I’m really sorry, Louis.” Liam apologises once more. “I’m really, I’m not a creep. I wouldn’t normally do such a thing, it’s just, you’re very good looking.”

“If you continue with compliments like that, you can take as many photos as you’d like.” Louis grins.

Liam’s ducks his head, fiddling with the camera in his hands.

“It’s a real beaut.” Louis comments, nodding to the camera when Liam glances up.

 “Thanks.” Liam smiles. “My friend Niall got it for me, he said I had to take photos of all the interesting people I meet while travelling.”

 “I don’t think he meant take photos of them while they’re sleeping, mate.” Louis teases.

If it’s possible Liam’s cheeks go even redder. “I’m really, terribly sorry about that.”

“It’s fine, Liam.” Louis promises. “Though I wouldn’t mind seeing the photo, if you’re going to keep it that is.”

“I will, if you don’t mind.” Liam says, holding the camera out with the back facing Louis with the picture on display. “Niall doesn’t usually believe me when I say I’ve seen attractive men. He doesn’t trust my taste.”

“You’re taste is that bad, huh?” Louis asks, approving the picture, he doesn't look that unattractive in it, at least his mouth is closed, even if his double chin is on display. 

“He says for a gay man I couldn’t spot an attractive man if he came up to bite me in the arse.” Liam explains, taking the camera back when Louis hands it over.

Louis snorts, thinking of how Louis had told Harry the exact same thing when he had first come out. The kid had terrible taste when he was first experimenting, usually going for guys twice his age or hipsters that wanted nothing but a shag. Louis was quite relieved when he first met Zayn, the first sane guy Harry ever dated and he’s possibly the most attractive guy Louis had ever laid eyes on. He’d had Louis’ approval before he’d even opened his mouth.

“I’m sorry.” Liam apologises and Louis realises that he’d got lost in his own mind and not spoken for a while. “Did I just make things awkward?”

“Are you apologising for your sexuality?” Louis questions.

Liam shrugs, tucking the camera back in to the bag at his feet. “Some people can find it offensive.”

“Some people can go fuck themselves.” Louis snaps.

Liam frowns at him.

“Don’t ever apologise for your sexuality, Liam.” Louis tells him sternly. “Ever, okay?”

“I’m sorry, sorry.” Liam shakes his head. “Sorry.”

Louis snorts. “You can’t help it, can you?”

“I like to please people.” Liam’s lips tilt up slight. “Niall says it’s a problem.”

“Is Niall your...?” Louis questions.

“No, no.” Liam blushes, his cheeks permanently red by this point. “He’s, he’s just a friend.”

“Yeah.” Louis nods with a cocky grin. “I’ve had friends like that.”

“No, it’s not like that.” Liam squawks. “Louis!” 

Louis laughs and throws a few of the peanuts resting on the arm of his chair in Liam’s direction. Liam makes a dramatic motion to stop them from hitting him in the face and the ridiculousness of it only makes Louis laugh harder.

“Is everything okay over here, gentlemen?” The stewardess asks, suddenly appearing.

“Is there someone I can get in touch with about creepy guys taking photos of me?” Louis asks, glancing at Liam, who’s face goes from happy to completely distraught in a second flat.

“You can file a complaint.” She tells him. “Or I can make other seating arrangements for you, sir?”

Louis shakes his head, keeping an eye to make sure Liam isn’t about to cry. “No, love. He’ll just buy me a drink instead.”

“Of course.” She nods, not asking for Liam’s opinion on the subject. “What drink would you like?”

“I’ll take a rum and coke, if that’s okay?”

She nods once more. “Coming right up.”

Louis watches her walk away with laughter bubbling up in his throat. Liam’s got a look on his face that stops his laughter, the look in the other lads eyes making Louis’ throat close up completely.

“Liam, it was a joke.” He tells the other lad. “I’m not going to call the police or anything. I’m fine with the photo, honestly.”

“I think you need to work on your material.” Liam says, straight faced.

Louis barks out a laugh this time. “Yeah, yeah maybe I do.”

Liam’s lips tilt up slightly and Louis counts that as a win. The stewardess comes back with Louis’ drink, she hands it to him and then turns to Liam and announces that it’ll be two seventy five. Liam doesn’t even blink as he fumbles in his bag in front of him for his wallet, handing over a five pound note. She disappears back behind the curtain without a word.

“I don’t think she’s coming back with your change, mate.” Louis says, sipping at his drink.

“Does that make up for it?” Liam asks. “Am I forgiven for being a creep?”

Louis nods, taking another sip before handing it across the aisle. “If you take a sip and lighten up, I’ll forgive you.”

Liam looks wary but he takes the drinks from Louis’ hand, taking a sip and wincing as the alcohol hits the back his throat. “S’good.”

“It tastes like crap.” Louis sniggers, taking the glass back. “Gets you good and drunk though.” 

“You want to get drunk?” Liam asks, coughing slightly.

“A little bit.” Louis shrugs. “My best friend’s a dad, like a proper dad, he’s responsible for someone’s life. He’s going to get married soon too. It feels like I’m being left behind, you know. The one who doesn’t want to grow up.”

He’s never admitted that to anyone but there’s something about Liam that makes him blurt it out. Or maybe it’s the two swigs of vodka and the half empty glass of rum and coke, doing the talking.

“Like peter pan.” Liam offers.

Louis snorts. “A bit yeah.”

“Have you told you friend about how you feel? Maybe he could help you out?”

Louis shakes his head. “He’s happy, I wouldn’t ever want ruin that. I’m being stupid anyway, we’ve lived apart for years it’s not like he’s just come home one day with a kid and a fiancé.”

“How you feel still matters, Louis.” Liam tells him. “Even if he can’t do anything to help you, he has a right to know how you feel.”

Louis knocks the ice cubes in the glass in to each other by shaking his hand a little. “When did this turn in to a therapy session?”

“Hey, you’d have to pay top dollar for this kind of advice and here I am handing it out for free.” Liam says and when Louis looks up, he’s grinning.

“Was that a joke?” Louis teases.

Liam shrugs. “It was an attempt.”

“Do you think you could help me with new material?” Louis asks. “I’ll pay _top dollar_.”

“I’m afraid my jokes are like my advice, out of your price range.” Liam smiles.

Louis throws more peanuts at him, just for the sake of watching him squirm.

~~~

By the time they land at Lax, they’ve pretty much got each other’s life stories. Louis finds out that Liam is a singer, travelling the world with his band, to try and get himself more known. He also finds out that he’s got two sisters, he was born and raised in Wolverhampton, he met Niall at a gig in Dublin and they’d been best friends ever since. In return Louis tells Liam about Harry, how their families are old friends and they practically grew up together, even if it was two hours apart. He tells him about how he loves his job as a teacher and he always has a little cry every time the kids leave at the end of the year, but gets excited when he gets a set of new faces when the year begins again.

They barley sleep for the next eight ish hours and they’re both like zombies while exiting the plane. Louis almost forgets his rucksack until Liam’s dropping it on to his shoulder. He doesn’t have the energy to fake smile at the stewardesses so he just nods as he passes. Liam walks beside him the entire walk in to the terminal, only separating for a moment to give their passports to different security members.

“Where are you heading from here?” Liam asks, as they wait at baggage claim.

Louis yawns, fishing in to his pocket for his phone and flicks through his texts once he’s turned flight mode off. He pulls up his text from Harry from this morning and reads out the name of the hospital.

“That’s way across town.” Liam informs him. “That’s going to cost a lot for a taxi.”

Louis shrugs. “I’ll get Harry to pay when I get there.”

“No, don’t bother him.” Liam frowns. “I’ve got a car. I could drive you?”

“I don’t want you to go out of your way?” Louis bites his lip as the conveyer belt begins to move.

Liam’s watching the bags that aren’t theirs move past them. “It’s not out of my way, It’s fine.”

“Okay.” Louis replies, too tired to argue.

They watch as more bags go past them and more. Liam’s pulls off a very expensive looking black one that Louis notices has initials imprinted on the side of it. More bags pass and more after that. They get less and less until the only thing left on the belt is a golf umbrella and nike bag that the owner should definitely embarrassed of, considering the condition it’s in.

“You said you had a suitcase, right?” Liam asks.

Louis nods, anger already building in his body. “Yes. It’s a Gucci one Harry got me a few Christmas’s back, it even has my name on strap wrapped around it.”

“It’s probably just been misplaced.” Liam offers. “Let’s go and ask someone for help.”

Louis doesn’t want to ask, he wants to yell. He does want to ask how the hell they managed to lose a suitcase full of clothes when all they had to do was get it on and off a plane. Liam’s got a patient look on his face that’s only irritating him further but he keeps his wrath under control, following the other lad when he leads the way over to the help desk.

They have to wait in a cue and it doesn’t help with the anger building in his body, the jetlag isn’t helping either. By the time they get to the front of the cue, he’s fuming. The young girl behind the desk's sweet smile and harsh American accent only ignites his outburst.

“I don’t know how you idiots did it but somehow you couldn’t manage the small task of taking my belongings at one place and having them arrive with me at another.” He seethes. “I swear if you don’t find my suitcase soon, then I’m going to sue.”

“Louis.” Liam scolds and okay, that shouldn’t have made a shiver run up his spine.

Louis scowls at him, determined to keep his anger, even if it is hard with Liam frowning at him like Louis just personally offended him.

“I’m sorry, love.” Liam smiles at the girl politely. “He’s had a long flight.”

The girl nods, glaring at Louis out the corner of her eyes but managing to keep her smile up for Liam. “I assume you’re on the six am flight from London?”

Liam nods. “Yes and the jetlag seems to have got this one a bit tetchy but we were wondering, if you could give us any information on where his suitcase could be, it would be very helpful.”

“Of course.” She replies almost blushing from Liam’s polite nature.

“Thank you, love.” Liam smiles sweetly.

The girl begins to type something on her computer and Louis gawks at Liam. “Does this shit really work?”

“Shh..” Liam hushes him.

“I’m afraid the suitcase isn’t on our system yet.” She informs them. “Could I take your number and we’ll call you if we have any information?”

Louis’ pretty sure she’s flirting.

“Of course.” Liam nods. “Louis.”

“Well, uh, it would be good if we had both your numbers just in case, you know, we can’t get through to the first one.” She stammers, twisting a piece of her hair around her finger.

She’s definitely flirting.

“I’m sure Louis’ will be just fine.” Liam deflects with a smile. “If you don’t contact him within a few days I’m sure he’ll get in touch with you.”

Liam even turns people down politely. Louis is getting a migraine.

“Oh, okay.” The girl nods, narrowing her eyes on Louis. “Could I please take your number, sir?”

Louis fumbles in his pocket for his phone, scrolling through to find his number and calling it out to the girl. She types it in to her computer and then writes down the airports number, handing the piece of paper over to Liam.

“Thank you very much, you were very helpful.” Liam tells her.

Louis scoffs, barely getting a word out before Liam’s dragging away from the desk, pushing the piece of paper in his hand in to the pocket of Louis’ denim jacket.

“How often does that happen to you?” Louis asks, as they head out of the airport.

Liam shrugs, tugging on the collar of his leather jacket. “Not that often.”

“Not often my arse, you modest twat.” Louis chuckles.

“You swear a lot when you’re tired.” Liam points out, rubbing at the scruff on his jaw.

Louis shrugs, flicking through the many snapchats from Harry coming through on his phone. There are several of the baby’s feet with captions like ‘could just eat them’ and ‘tiny tooties’. There’s also a text from Zayn asking Louis if he wants them to meet him outside or does he just want to know the number of the room their in. Louis texts him back asking for the room number, not really wanting the speculations Harry will throw his way when he gets out of Liam’s car. 

Talking of Liam’s car, it’s not really his car. It’s actually black escalade with an older man stood outside it, holding a sign that says Liam’s full name in black ink.

“You’ll drive me, huh?” Louis raises his eyebrows.

Liam bowes his head and mumbles. “I could drive.”

“Yeah, sure.” Louis snorts. “Hi Jeeves.”

The older man gives Louis a look like that joke died out with his hairline but he still opens the back passenger door for them both. Louis climbs in, not after offering him a cheeky smirk.

“Hi Paul.” Liam greets the man. “Is it okay if we head across town to silver lake hospital before going home?”

“You want me to drive half an hour out of town to drive half an hour back?” Paul questions.

“Yes, if you don’t mind.”

“Of course I don’t mind.” Paul scoffs playfully. “Silver lake hospital? Is that kid ill?”

“No, his friend had a baby.” Liam tells him, the tone in his voice doing something to Louis’ insides.

“That’s amazing, congratulations.” Paul says, leaning in to the car.

“Thank you.” Louis replies politely for Liam’s sake. “I’m quite excited.”

Which when he thinks about it, he is. He can’t wait to hold his new _‘nephew’_ or see the way Harry is completely enamoured by the baby with his own eyes. 

Liam climbs in the back with him while Paul climbs back in the driver’s seat, dropping the sign he was holding in to the passenger side. It takes them a while to get out of the airport, the traffic piled up bumper to bumper until they get on to the main road. By the time they’re driving freely, he’s practically buzzing with excitement.

Liam puts a careful hand on his knee. “You okay?”

“Yeah.” Louis nods, stopping jiggling his knee under Liam’s palm. “Excited.”

“I bet you are.” Liam grins.

They don’t say much after that but Liam doesn’t move his hand off Louis’ knee either. By the time they’re pulling up outside the hospital, he has to put his hand on top of Liam’s to forcefully stop his leg from shaking. 

“We’re here, kid.” Paul informs him. “Congrats on the little one.”

“Thank you.” Louis nods to him and then turns to Liam. “So?”

“So.” Liam repeats. “I’ll see you around?”

“Yeah, I guess.” Louis replies, reaching for the door.

Liam doesn’t say a word. Louis opens the door and part of him is pulling him towards the hospital without a care but another part of him is keeping him here, wanting more.

“Aren’t you going to ask for my number?” Louis asks, leaning back in the car.

Liam frowns. “I didn’t think it would be appropriate.”

“You don’t have to fancy me to ask for my number, Liam.” Louis scolds playfully. “You can ask just as a friend, you know?”

“Then why didn’t you ask for mine?” Liam retorts.

Louis stands stubbornly for a moment before he huffs. “Fine, can I have your number?”

“Sure.” Liam says brightly, reaching in the pocket of his leather jacket for his phone.

“You’re ridiculous.” Louis mumbles through a smile.

He has Liam call out his number much as he had done for the girl at the airport and types it in to his phone. Liam grins widely at him when he’s done, like the big goof he is. Louis rolls his eyes, offering another goodbye to Paul before closing the door.

He only gets as far as the hospital doors before he’s texting Liam. _‘Just checking you didn’t give me a fake number.’_

The reply is almost instant. _‘Who is this?’_ and then just after like Liam second guessed himself. _‘Tell Harry congratulations :)’_  

Louis hates how he’s stood in the hospital wing, grinning like an idiot because of some guy, when he’s supposed to be rush to meet his best friend’s baby.

 He’s barley inside to the room Zayn told him they were in and he’s got a six foot man child climbing all over him. “Hi, Haz.”

“I missed you.” Harry mumbles in to the skin of his neck.

“I missed you too, babe.” Louis smiles, squeezing his friend gently. “Now where’s this gorgeous nephew of mine?”

As if on cue a cry comes from across the room. Harry separates from Louis but doesn’t venture very far. Zayn’s across the room, lifting the newborn from the cot next to the bed, hushing him slightly. Louis’ eyes find Eleanor, who looks completely exhausted with her hair tied up in a bun on top of her head and bags under her eyes.

“Hello angel.” He smiles at her.

“Hi.” She replies tiredly. “’bout time you showed up.” 

“Lou, do you want to hold him?” Zayn asks quietly, coming over to him with a bundle in his arms.

Louis doesn’t have to be asked twice, he gently takes the baby from Zayn’s arms and smiles the instant green eyes blink up at him. “Well you’re flawless just like your daddy.”

“He’s got El’s nose.” Harry points out, stroking his index finger between the baby’s eyes and down his nose.

“And both your unruly curls.” Louis points out, using his free hand to move the baby’s hat back slightly, a curl escaping instantly.

“Isn’t he gorgeous.” Zayn states, coming in the huddle that is Louis, Harry and the baby. 

The baby lets out a wide yawn, hand reaching out to curl around Zayn’s finger.

“I’m in love.” Louis admits. “I’m going to spoil your rotten, kid. I’m going to buy you every toy you ever want and your daddy is going to hate me for it because he doesn’t want you to be a brat. But I don’t care, you’re going to have every toy and I’m going to love you so much no woman or man will ever be good enough for you.”

“Can’t say we haven’t missed you, Lou.” Zayn laughs.

Louis cuddles the baby for a few more minutes until Harry starts making whining noises and he hands him back over. He goes over to Eleanor once the baby is safely in his father’s arms and cuddles up next to her on the bed.

“You did good, babe.” He tells her, pressing his lips to her temple.

“They’re so happy.” She mumbles, leaning in to him. “I did that.”

Louis looks back over to where Harry’s swaying with the baby in his arms and Zayn’s wrapped around him, both of them cooing at their newborn son with massive grins on their faces.

“You’re amazing.” He whispers to Eleanor in pure awe.

“Can we finally name him then?” Harry asks. “Now Lou’s here.”

“You waited for me?” Louis says, his heart swelling in his chest for how much he loves these dumb idiots.

Zayn leads Harry over so they’re all closer to Eleanor and Louis on the bed. “Of course we did.”

“Eleanor gets to choose, we promised.” Harry whispers, looking up at Zayn.

“I don’t, that’s a lot of responsibility guys.” Eleanor frowns, resting her head against Louis’.

“We want you too.” Zayn promises.

“Okay.” She’s says quietly and the room goes silent for the moment. “How about William?”

“William.” Harry tries, looking down at the baby in his arms. “William Styles-Malik.”

“It’s perfect.” Zayn whispers, an awe in his tone. 

“What do you think Louis William Tomlison?” Eleanor whispers. “Good name?”

Louis down at her and then over to the two doting parents. “Do you have any idea what you’ve done?”

“I’ve given them a part of us even when we’re not here.” Eleanor smiles.

“You created a tiny terror.” Louis laughs.

Eleanor grins along and closes her eyes. “He’s their problem now.”

Louis hums his agreement, wrapping his arm around her and letting the tiredness of his day finally take over. 

~~~

Louis stays in Zayn and Harry’s spare room because even though he’s capable of paying for a hotel room, his best friend would cut his nackers off before he’d let it happen. It’s okay for the first couple of days because he just sleeps between trips to the hospital but once they’ve brought the baby home and they’re settling in to their new life as parents, he feels slightly out of place. He can’t even go and crash at Eleanor’s for a few nights because her spare room is full of moving boxes for when she goes back to London.

“I think I’m going to go out for the night, let you three have some time on your own.” Louis tells them, the fifth night in.

Harry frowns from where he’s laying on the couch with William curled up on his chest. “Where are you going to go?”

“Just out.” Louis says. “I’m a big boy, I can explore the nightlife on my own.”

“Lou, you hate going places on your own.” Harry says and sometimes Louis hates how well Harry knows him.

“Harry can go with you.” Zayn offers. “I’m sure I can handle William for one night on my own.”

“No.” Louis shoots down the idea before Harry can even open his mouth. “Do you really I’m going to have a fun night when I know all Harry wants is to be back here. No, I’ll be fine. I’ve got it covered.”

Harry sits up, cradling William close to him. “Got it covered how?”

“I’ve just, I’ve got it covered.” Louis shrugs.

Harry looks unconvinced and Zayn looks worried and William saves Louis by letting out a small cry.

“That’s why he’s my favourite nephew.” Louis announces, shoving his feet in to his Toms and rushing to the door.

“Louis!” Harry shouts after him.

“He’s not your nephew.” He hears Zayn mutter before the door shuts behind him.

Louis finds himself outside of Harry and Zayn’s house with no idea where the clubs are or how to get to them. He also agrees with Harry, he’s not fond of going places on his own. He’s battling between phoning Eleanor and seeing if she needs help packing and going back inside to ruin the free night he just offered Harry and Zayn, when his phone buzzes in his pocket.

_‘Theres a girls swim team staying at my hotel, it’s a shame really.’_

He and Liam had been texting back and forth since Liam dropped him off at the hospital. Just little stories or lame jokes, no real conversation but it gave Louis enough confidence to text back.

_‘Are you doing anything right now?’_

Liam’s reply is so quick Louis has to hold himself back from grinning like an idiot. _‘Nothing important. Why??’_

 _‘Drinks?? I’m a little tired of the baby talk. I need adult conversation.’_ Louis sends back, bouncing on his heels as he waits for a reply.

_‘Sure, where??’_

_'You’re the one familiar with the place.’_ Louis replies.

 _'There’s a bar called Lakers’_ Liam texts back and then. _‘Want us to pick you up?’_

Louis snorts at the thought of Liam and Paul turning up outside Harry’s and Zayn’s house, the two of them peering through the window and interrogating Louis about it later when he got home. The thought alone has him texting Liam back. _‘I’ve got it covered.’_ and searching for LA taxi numbers on his phone.

_~~~_

The bar is very British Louis finds when he arrives, it’s a family run place and it suits Liam down to a T. They’re settled in a booth tucked in to the corner and the girl behind the bar knows Liam by name, even gives him cheaper drinks. Though Louis believes they could go anywhere and Liam would get cheap drinks, all he has to do is smile and say hello, people are putty in his hands.

“How’s the baby?” Liam asks because it’s polite to do so and Liam is anything but polite.

“He’s gorgeous.” Louis gushes. “He’s going to making the guys drool and the girls swoon when he grows up. I can’t wait to watch Harry deal with that train wreck.”

“Is Harry handling it okay?” Liam worries a lip between his teeth and Louis really wishes he wouldn’t do that.

“He’s like every new father.” Louis admits. “Protective, enamoured, maybe a little bonkers.”

“We’re all a little bonkers.” Liam argues with a smile.

“That, my friend, is very true.” Louis lifts his drink—vodka and coke this time—up in agreement, taking a large sip.

Liam takes a sip from his drink—a pint of larger—and moves his eyes from Louis, over his shoulder. Louis follows his gaze to the TV screen hanging in the corner of the room, where a football game is playing, that a few men at the bar seem very interested in.

“Liverpool is playing?” Louis moves out of his side of the booth and round to Liam’s.

“You’re a Liverpool supporter?” Liam asks.

Louis shakes his head with a slight grin. “Nah, I’m Man U, I just like to watch Liverpool lose.”

“That’s not very nice.” Liam frowns, he actually frowns, like Louis was a kid who just told him he likes to steal other kid’s toys.

“Do you support Liverpool?” Louis asks.

“No, I like Man United too.” Liam’s lips turn back up. “Though our boys aren’t doing very well this season.”

“They’re really not.” Louis agrees.

They fall in to a silence then, both of them concentrated on the football game in front of them. The guys in front cheer every time Liverpool does something remotely good so Louis, in his wisdom, decided to cheer very loudly every time the opposing team score a goal. By the end of the match—when Liverpool have lost—the guys are glaring at Louis like they really wouldn’t mind throwing a few punches.

“I think we need go somewhere else.” Liam says, nudging Louis with his elbow. “Before you get two black eyes.”

Louis shrugs, not arguing. He thinks they could handle themselves if they stayed, especially with the way Liam’s biceps are bulging out of the white Henley he’s wearing. He’s sure with Liam’s nature that he’s probably never been in a fight in his life, doesn’t intend to either. Louis’ actually positive that Liam would try to talk someone around before he raised a fist, it would probably work too.

Liam takes their empty glasses over to the bar because he’s Liam and he’s ridiculous, while Louis waits as far away from the bar as he can get, the guys staring at him the entire time like he’s their next meal.

They must say something to Liam because he’s replying at he doesn’t look happy with what he’s saying. The smile his back on his face however, when he comes back over to Louis.

“You really pissed them off.” He snorts, leading the way out of the pub.

“They shouldn’t support such a crap team so loudly.” Louis quips. 

Liam chuckles, walking beside him down the pavement. “You’re a world of trouble aren’t you, Louis Tomlinson?”

“You haven’t seen the half of it, Liam Payne.” Louis grins.

Liam laughs a little louder at that, knocking his shoulder against Louis’ as they walk. Louis has no idea where they’re going but he doesn’t intend on asking, quite happy for Liam to show him the places he hangs out at while in LA, without complaint.

They end up walking for ten minutes and chatting a little until they end up outside what Louis’ quite sure is a gay bar. The way Liam’s looking at him nervously confirms his suspicion.

“You don’t mind do you?” Liam asks. “It’s the only other bar I know.”

“Of course not.” Louis replies—it’s not like he hadn’t been to a million gay bars with Harry in his time.

They wait in the cue but when they get to the front, the bouncer knows Liam by name and he’s strapping bracelets on to their wrists that read VIP.

“How many times have you actually been here?” Louis questions as they head inside.

Liam shrugs, ducking his head. “A few times.”

Louis lets Liam lead the way through the mound of bodies, reaching out to grasp at the back of Liam’s Henley when the crowd tries to part them. They don’t head towards the main bar, instead they head up some stairs. Louis figures it’s the VIP when they get to the door and the bouncer has them hold out their wrists.

The room is less crowded but still full of half naked bodies, he doesn’t let go of Liam’s shirt, even when the other lad is leading them towards the almost empty bar.

“Drink?” Liam asks over his shoulder.

“Same as before.” Louis tells him, reaching in his pocket for his wallet.

Liam tugs his hand away, shaking his head. He doesn’t let Louis argue, he turns to the girl behind the bar and orders exactly what he had at the British bar. Louis finally releases his grip on Liam’s shirt and moves beside him to lean on the bar, letting his eyes scan across the room.

There’s enough people on the dance floor that you could get lost between them if you wanted to but there’s not too many that you’d be pressed up against a body at every turn.

There are a few booths and some poles placed around the place, there’s no naked men dancing on them though. In fact it just looks like another club, you’d have to look very closely at the guys dancing up against each other on the dance floor to catch on that it’s a VIP area of a gay bar.

“Here you go.” Liam says, handing over his drink.

Louis takes it and smiles thankfully. “Are you trying to make me a kept man, Liam Payne?”

“Of course not, the next rounds on you.” Liam replies smoothly.

Louis shakes his head because this guy is actually ridiculous. “Are we going to dance?”

“Do you want to?” Liam asks, almost nervously.

“You don’t go to a club not to get sweaty and covered in your own drink.” Louis states as he grabs the sleeve of Liam’s Henley, dragging him towards the dance floor.

They don’t venture to far in to the crowd of bodies, just enough to get them involved. Louis starts dancing instantly, holding his drink in the air and moving his hips along to the music. Liam stands still for a moment, looking completely ridiculous while holding a pint in the middle of a dancing crowd.

“We probably should have drunk our drinks first.” Louis yells to him over the music.

Liam furrows his eyebrows in a completely adorable manner, leaning closer to Louis to hear him. Someone behind him knocks his elbow and half of his pint gets spilled down Louis’ shirt. 

“Shit, Louis. I’m so sorry.” Liam apologises, close enough for Louis to hear due to the fact he’s trying to dry Louis’ damn shirt with his hand.

Louis pushes his hand away with a smile and gestures with his own drink for Liam to take his back in one. Liam looks like he’s about to say no so Louis puts his own drink to his lips, tipping most of its contents down his throat. Liam chugs his back then, keeping a tight grip around Louis’ bicep so they don’t get separated by the crowd as he does.

“Stay here.” Louis shouts to him, taking the empty glass from his hand.

Liam looks confused but he doesn’t ask questions. Louis pushes back through the crowd of bodies and makes his way over to an empty table. He puts down Liam’s empty glass, finishes off what’s left in his and puts that down as well. When he gets back to the crowd it takes him a minute to spot Liam but when he does, his chest aches a little at how much of a lost little puppy he looks among the crowd of bodies.

He smiles the moment Louis is back in front of him, a look of relief coming across his face like he was scared Louis wasn’t going to return. Louis is not sure what to do with that so he just starts dancing along to the music, hoping Liam will follow suit. Which he does, looking a lot less awkward this time.

“This is a really awesome place, good choice.” Louis tells him.

Liam makes that adorable furrowed eyebrow face again, leaning in a little and asking Louis to repeat himself. Louis does but Liam still looks like he has no idea so Louis reaches a hand up to cup at the back of the other lad’s neck, saying it right against his ear. Liam smiles when he pulls back, his hand still on Louis’ lower back where he’d rested it to lean in.

Louis gives him thumbs up and Liam laughs, pulling back. He doesn’t know why he feels disappointed when the other lads hand disappears from his back. He tries not to focus on it, dancing along to the music ridiculously just to get Liam to laugh again.

They get through four more songs before Louis is sweaty and the beer on his chest is causing him to feel completely disgusting. He really doesn’t want to leave, especially when Liam looks like he’s having the time of his life. But he really needs to stop his t-shirt sticking to him soon or he’s going to go out of his skin.

“Toilet?” He mouths to Liam, gesturing out of the crowd.

Liam nods, though Louis is sure he has no idea what he’s agreeing to. This time Louis leads them through the crowd but Liam doesn’t hold on to the back of Louis’ shirt like Louis did when they arrived, instead he put his both his hands on Louis hips, keeping a tight grip to make sure they stay together while manoeuvring past people.

“You alright?” Liam asks when they’re a safe distance from the dance floor.

“Yeah, just need to...” He gestures to his wet shirt.

“I’m sorry.” Liam apologises instantly.

“Don’t be stupid, it was an accident.” Louis tells him as he looks around for where the bathrooms could be.

Liam must catch on because he tugs on Louis’ wrist. “This way.”

Louis lets himself be led across the room to where he assumes Liam knows the toilets are. He heads straight towards one of the stalls when they get inside while Liam heads towards the urinals. He grabs a handful of loo roll from inside the stall and heads back over to the sinks, he does not look over in Liam’s direction and catch a glimpse of the other lad's arse.

He unbuttons the first few buttons on his shirt, reaching a hand under where the wet patch of beer is and wets the loo roll, bringing it back to scrub at the stickiness. Liam comes over a few minutes later, washes his hands and then leans against the sink, watching him with a stupid apologetic look on his face.

“If you keep looking at me like that I’m going to throw this wet loo roll at your head.” Louis warns him.

Liam grins a little. “Aren’t you just making it more wet?”

“I’m making it so it’s not sticky.” Louis informs him, wetting some more of the loo roll.

A drag queen appears in the mirror next to him, pulling a lipstick from her purse and glancing over at the pair of them. “Did someone not learn how to swallow?”

“Sometimes the load’s just too much, you know.” Louis replies with a cheeky wink.

Liam makes an embarrassed noise and turns a ridiculous shade of red.

“Straight?” She asks Louis, nodding in Liam’s direction.

“No, he just has social anxiety.” Louis shrugs.

She leans in to the mirror and runs the end of the lipstick over her bottom lip and the top, then rubs her lips together and pouts at herself.  “You should blow him, ease the tension in those gorgeous shoulders.”

“I’ll think about it.” Louis nods, glancing at Liam who’s cheeks are far redder than Louis’ ever seen them.

“Hold on to that one, darling.” She tells Louis. “Not many boys come here looking like that without an ego the size of Australia.” 

Louis smiles at her before returning to cleaning the beer of his shirt. She brushes past him, squeezing at his shoulder as she goes. It’s not until he hears Liam fumble out a thank you that he realises she’d whispered something to him before she left.

“What did she say?” He grins.

“She told me my boyfriend had a lovely arse.” Liam says, eyes wide like he can’t believe that just happened.

Louis turns his arse towards the mirror and nods. “She wasn’t lying.”

“Louis.” Liam squawks.

“It’s just a bit if fun, Liam.” Louis promises, dropping the wet loo roll in to the bin beneath the sink. “Are we going to go back and dance or would you rather we wait for your face to return to normal colour.”

“We can...We can go back out.” Liam replies, his neck tinting red this time.

Louis grabs him by the arm and drags him back out of the toilets.

~~~

They stay until the bar kicks them out, which is just after three am. Paul has to collect them because neither Liam nor Louis is in the right state to inform a taxi driver where they live. They’re practically hanging off each other outside of the club while Liam texts Paul the name of the place they’re at.

Louis’ humming _‘under the sea’_ from little mermaid, mumbling the words he knows when a flash goes off followed by a scuffle. Louis almost falls out of Liam’s grip trying to see what happened but Liam stiffens himself, holding them both up.

“Liam?” The bodyguard says and when Louis looks he’s got a young boy gripped by the scruff of his shirt in one hand and a white iphone in the other.

“It’s fine, John.” Liam tells him, causing the bodyguard to let the boy go.

If Louis was more sober he’d probably ask what the hell that was all about. Except Liam starts singing _‘under the sea’_ softly and Louis gets distracted by trying to hum the melody along with him.

~~~

Louis wakes up the next morning to a pounding headache and bed full of Harry.

“I thought I passed the days where I woke up to you in my bed.” Louis groans, sitting up.

Harry blinks his eyes open, reaching out to pat Louis’ head. “Thought you’d passed the days where you get so drunk I worry about you dying in your sleep.”

“I don’t even remember coming back last night.” Louis frowns, batting Harry’s hand away.

“Probably because you passed out in some guy’s car.” Harry tells him, stretching out his absurdly long limbs. “The only information you gave him was that we lived in Silver Lake. We were the fifth house he’d knocked on. I’m going to have to send the neighbours muffin baskets as an apology.”

“Liam...” Louis says, foggy memories of last night coming back.

“Who’s Liam?” Harry asks through a yawn.

Louis doesn’t answer him, instead he climbs from the bed in search of his phone.

“Okay.” Harry says slowly. “I’m going to see if Zayn’s awake. Do you want tea?”

“Please.” Louis nods, sitting on the end of the bed with his phone in hand.

Harry heads out of the room and Louis checks through his texts to find one from Liam sent just under two hours ago. _‘Had a great night last night, thank you Louis.’_ Louis really thinks he should stop finding every little think Liam does adorable.

 _‘Me too.’_ He texts back and then _‘Even if I can’t remember the end of it.’_

 He puts his phone on charge and goes in to the on suite bathroom to take a shower, slipping in to Zayn and Harry’s room afterwards to steal some of his best friend’s clothes. When he comes in to the living room, there are two pairs of eyes judging him.

“I heard someone had fun last night.” Eleanor teases from where she’s on the couch, feeding William a bottle.

Louis sits down next to her, playing with William’s hand while he feeds. “I’m paying for it, feel sorry for me.”

“Harry said he'd make your favourite breakfast,“ She says. “I’m not giving you sympathy too.”

“Who did you go out with last night anyway?” Zayn asks, spread out on the other couch.

“Just a friend.” Louis shrugs, keeping his eyes on William.

“You don’t have other friends.” Eleanor sniggers.

“Not here anyway.” Zayn adds.

Eleanor reaches her free hand to poke at his cheek. “Who was it? Did you pick up a nurse at the hospital, Tomlinson?”

“No, it was a guy.” Louis tells her. “I met him on the way here and he seemed to know his way around so we went out for a few drinks.”

Zayn scoffs. “That was more than a few, you were plastered.”

“You went out for drinks with some random you met on the way here?” Eleanor worries.

“Liam’s okay, trust me. He couldn’t hurt a fly.” Louis assures her.

Eleanor doesn’t look convinced but she stops giving him the worried mother look and turns her attention back to William. Harry comes in from the kitchen, juggling two cups of tea.

“Have we found out who Liam is yet?” Harry asks as he hands a cup to Louis.

“Only that he’s some strange guy Louis met on the way here.” Zayn informs him as Harry passes him the other cup.

Harry sits down on the arm of the couch Zayn processes. “That’s it?”

“He’s from Wolverhampton originally, he’s twenty four, he’s in a band, he has two sisters and a dog named Loki.” Louis tells him and sips his tea before adding. “Oh, and he’s gay. Happy?”

Harry nods with a satisfied grin. “What’s his band called?”

“I don’t know.” Louis shrugs.

“How can you not know?” Eleanor asks.

“He said he was in a band and they were travelling to try and get their name more known.” Louis shrugs. “I didn’t ask, he didn’t seem like he wanted to tell me that much about it.”

“What guy is in a band and doesn’t want to talk about it?” Zayn asks curiously.

“Liam.” Louis replies.

“Wait.” Harry sits up a little straighter. “Liam, what?”

“Payne.” Louis tells him and then narrows his eyes. “Why?”

“Liam Payne as in the lead singer of Revenue?” Harry asks already collecting his phone from the coffee table to search for the band. Louis doesn’t answer, he’d never heard of the band and he’s sure he’d never heard of Liam.

Harry comes over to Louis, holding out his phone that has several photos of Liam’s face in a google image search for his name. “Is that him?”

“Yeah that’s him.” Louis smiles and then reality hits. “Fuck.”

“Small ears present.” Harry scolds, slapping Louis’ arm.

“Revenue.” Zayn says, as if testing the name on his tongue. “Are they the ones that sing little things?”

“Yeah.” Harry grins and then sings. “And all your little things.”

“Fuck, fuck.” Louis buries his face in his hands because yes, he knows that song. It had been all over the radio a few years back, in fact, he’s pretty sure he knows all the words to it. But he had no idea who sang it or the fact Liam was lead singer of the band that sang it.

“Lou, it’s okay.” Harry soothes. “He probably didn’t want you to know because, you know, you’re the first person to treat him like he’s a nobody.”

“That sounds awful.” Louis mumbles in to his hands.

“It’s not, Lou.” Eleanor argues. “He’s used to people knowing who he is through his music and the media. It was probably nice for someone to get to know him as a person, for once.”

There’s a silence and Louis keeps his head buried in his hands, trying to process the new information.

“I found his wiki page.” Harry announces not waiting for a reply as he begins to read out information.“Liam James Payne, born 29th August 1993 is an English musician, singer and songwriter. He is best known as the lead singer of the pop rock band Revenue. Blah blah blah.”

Louis looks over at him to see the younger lad scrolling down on his phone.

“Oh.” Harry says quietly.

“What?” Louis asks, sitting up.

Harry coughs to clear his throat and then says in to serious tone. “April 5th, 2013 Payne was arrested due to a confrontation outside a nightclub with Revenue drummer Andy Samuels.”

Louis shakes his head, pulling Harry’s phone towards him as if he’s not going to believe it until he sees it with his own eyes.

“Payne was charged with common assault but due to insufficient evidence, the charges were later dropped.” He reads on his eyes scanning further down the page. “August 18th, 2013 Payne was found by a friend unconscious in his home in central London and was rushed to a nearby hospital where he had to have his stomach pumped. In 2014, Payne spent six months in a rehabilitation institute for drug and alcohol abuse.” 

Louis has to stop reading, he hands Harry back his phone and excuses himself, putting his tea down on the coffee table. He heads upstairs to where he’s been staying in the spare room. His phone glares at him from where it’s charging on the bed side table but he doesn’t touch it. What would he even text Liam _‘I found out the real you’ ‘Is it true?’ ‘Why did you lie?’_ None of them sound appropriate or like he’s giving Liam the benefit of the doubt, rather than believing some dumb wiki page.

“Lou, can I come in?” Harry asks, knocking on the door as he opens it.

Louis doesn’t answer, knowing Harry will come in if he’s wanted or not. It’s an irritating part of their friendship, knowing when they need each other, even if the other person doesn’t feel like they do in the moment.

“You’re pretty upset about this, aren’t you?” Harry sighs, settling on the bed beside Louis.

“I like him.” Louis says quietly.

“I don’t think it makes him a bad person, Lou.” Harry tells him gently. “Hell, we’ve done some dumb shit in our time. Remember that time we almost burned down Nanna’s house, or the time we broke your mum’s favourite vase and blamed it on Lottie—“

“I like him, Haz.” Louis cuts off Harry’s ramble, raising his eyebrows for exaggeration.

“Oh.” Harry says and then his eyes go a little wide. “Oh.”

“It’s amazing isn’t it,” Louis scoffs. “Having a sexual crisis over some guy who can’t even tell me who he really is.”

Harry wraps an arm around him, pressing a kiss to the top of Louis’ head. “Let him explain, yeah? It’s his story to tell, not some internet page.”

Louis nods, letting his body sink in to the comfort of his best friend. It doesn’t take long for Zayn and Eleanor to join, as if they’d been eves dropping outside the door, waiting for the right moment. They settle on Louis’ other side, with Zayn on the bed and Eleanor on his lap.

“Gay huh?” Eleanor asks as blunt as ever.

“I don’t even know.” Louis admits.

Harry rubs his back gently. “We’ll talk about it when you’ve spoken to Liam.”

“Yeah.” Louis replies, comforted in the fact that he’s got these three people that love him no matter what.

~~~

“I thought you’d be sick of me by now.” Liam jokes, slipping in to the chair opposite Louis.

Louis had text him after he’d finished being cuddled by his friends, asked if he’d want to get some food from this great restaurant Harry kept banging on about—which is true, but it’s not the reason Louis wanted to meet Liam.

“Not quite.” Louis replies but he can hear the dryness in his own tone.

Liam frowns instantly. “Is everything okay?”

“Not really, I mean, I don’t know.” Louis stumbles, this already not going the way he planned.

“Did something happen last night?” Liam rubs at the back of his neck. “We were quite drunk and I can’t really remember much after Paul picked us up.”

“Nothing happened.” Louis assures and then as an after thought. “At least, I don’t think it did.”

“Then what’s wrong, Lou?” Liam worries.

It’s the friendly nickname and the general tone of Liam’s voice that has Louis shaking his head. He thinks it’s a selfish part of him that doesn’t want to ruin the sweet Liam he knows, taint the image he has of Liam by having him admit everything the wiki page had said as true. There’s also a part of him that repeats Harry’s words _‘It’s his story to tell, not an internet page’_ and he agrees, if Liam wants to tell him about his past, that’s up to him, it shouldn’t be through Louis pushing him to do so.

“Zayn and Harry were arguing before I left, think they’ve put me in a bad mood, sorry.” He lies easily.

The relief that covers Liam’s face makes Louis’ chest ache. “There’s nothing to be sorry about, it happens.”

Liam offers Louis a reassuring smile and then looks down at his menu and yeah, he’s definitely not fallen for this guy in the space of a week.

“The salmon salad sounds good.” Liam says.

“We’re at an Italian restaurant, where you can have things like fresh cooked pizza or pasta, and you’re planning on having a salad.” Louis scoffs. “You need counselling, Liam Payne.”

“I just like to be healthy.” Liam shrugs, looking up with a grin.

Louis grins back through no fault of his own, there’s something about Liam’s facial expression that just makes you mirror them. “Fuck, healthy. We’re eating every greasy thing they sell.”

“Okay,” Liam agrees. “I’ll just have to do an extra hour at the gym later.”

“You eat healthy and go to the gym.” Louis pokes at Liam’s forearm that’s resting on the table. “There’s blood underneath the skin but you’re definitely not human.”

Liam laughs, loudly. Louis doesn’t think he’d be able to stop smiling if he tried.

~~~

“You should come in.” Louis says later that afternoon when the Paul pulls up outside Harry and Zayn’s.

Liam looks at the house then at Paul and then back at Louis. “I’m not sure..”

“One cup of tea won’t hurt, Liam.” Louis says, he taps Paul on the shoulder. “I’ve got a friend that can bring him home later so you can take the night off.”

“Liam?” Paul asks, not quite sure he can trust Louis.

Liam takes a moment but Louis gives him his best pleading eyes and he ends up folding. “Its fine, Paul. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Okay but remember I’ll be there early tomorrow, you’ve got your...” He pauses, catching sight of Louis in the wing mirror. “You have to go and see Ellen.”

“I know.” Liam tells him, following Louis out of the car.

“Who’s Ellen?” Louis asks as they head up the steps towards the house.

Liam’s waving to Paul as he drives away but he turns back to Louis when he answers. “Just a friend.”

“Cool.” Louis replies, not sure if Liam’s telling the truth but not wanting to push him to see if he’s lying. He opens the door to the house and walks inside like it’s his own home.

“Louis’ home.” Eleanor says and she must catch sight of Liam because she shouts. “And he brought a friend.”

Harry stumbles out of the kitchen with Zayn not far behind, both of them coming to a halt when their eyes glaze over Louis to Liam. Louis moves himself in front of Liam almost protectively.

“This is Liam.” He announces and then begins to point to the appropriate people for Liam. “That’s Harry, Zayn and Eleanor. I’m not sure what they’ve done with my gorgeous nephew but I’m sure he’s around here somewhere.”

“It’s nice to meet you.” Liam says politely.

“So, uhm...” Harry starts but he bites his lip without ending his sentence and Louis’ shocked that someone actually manage to stump Harry.

“Would you like a cup of tea, Liam?” Zayn asks, slipping an arm around Harry’s waist. 

Zayn’s always been Louis’ favourite.

“Please, “ Liam smiles sweetly. “If you don’t mind that is.”

“Of course I don’t mind.” Zayn almost snorts. “How do you take it, babe?”

“Uhm, lots of milk and sugar, please.” Liam replies.

Louis pushes him in the direction of the couch Eleanor is currently possessing and heads over in Harry and Zayn’s direction. “I’ll help.”

“Is he always that polite?” Harry asks once they’re in the safety of the kitchen.

“Always.” Louis groans, sitting at the counter with no intention of helping at all. “He gives you a run for your money which I thought was completely impossible.”

Zayn’s pulls five cups from the cupboard. “I’m guessing you didn’t tell him that you know?”

“How do you know that?” Louis frowns, tracing the grain of the countertop with his fingernail.

“He looks at you like the sun shines out of your arse, babe.” Harry answers and then sighs. “Why didn’t you tell him?”

“It’s his story, right?”

Harry frowns at him.

“I figure, he’ll tell me in his own time.” Louis shrugs lightly. “It’s not exactly something you blurt out to someone you first meet. Like ‘ _By the way I’ve got a past alcohol and drug addiction. Oh and I once beat up my band mate so bad I got arrested for it’_. What was I expecting, you know—“

“Louis.” Harry says softly.

Louis turns to look over at him and as he does he catches sight of Liam standing in the door way, his face looks so broken it makes Louis’ insides hurt.

“Eleanor sent me to get the biscuits.” He says quietly.

No one speaks for a really long time, until Zayn reaches for the cabinet next to him, tugging out a tin of biscuits on to the countertop. Liam walks over to him, offering a small _‘thank you’_ as he lifts them off the countertop and heads back in to the living room.

“Fuck.” Louis breathes out shakily.

“This is what happens when we keep secrets.” Harry points out a little too loudly.

Louis looks to Zayn and the other lad offers him a sad smile. He knows he should go in to the living room and explain himself but his legs feel like jello, like if he moves he’s going to collapse.

“Why didn’t Liam just throw the biscuits on the coffee table and storm out?” Eleanor asks, appearing in the kitchen doorway.

“Fuck.” Louis says once more, only this time he does move.

He barley catches Eleanor’s _‘What the hell is going on?’_ as he rushes out of the kitchen and then out of the house all together. Liam is walking down the pavement with his head hung low between his shoulders and his phone pressed to his ear.

“Christ.” He mutters to himself before jogging to catch up with the other lad. “Liam, Liam, C’mon.”

Liam’s got no expression on his face when he finally turns to look at Louis. “What?”

“Look, let me explain—“

“Let you explain, what? That you were discussing me with your friends like I was some insect you were dissecting? Or the fact you lied to me?”

“I lied to you?” Louis scoffs.  “That’s rich, coming from you.”

“I never once lied to you, Louis.” Liam frowns.

“Withholding the truth is just as bad.” Louis retorts.

“Well sorry if I don’t blurt out my fucked up past to every stranger I meet on a plane.” Liam stresses, running his fingers through his hair. “Christ, most people already know about it. You were that one normal person that looked at me like was a human being rather than some scandal they read about in heat magazine.”

“I’m sorry.” Louis says because he really can’t find the right words to say.

Liam sighs. “Yeah, me too.”

He starts walking again, pulling his phone up to his ear and apologising to whoever was on the other end. Louis’ glued to the spot, not really knowing how to take it from here.

“So, that’s it?” He asks but Liam keeps walking. 


	2. Chapter 2

Louis is watching as Harry paints the kitchen a dark red because he assumes its Zayn’s favourite colour, even though Louis knows Zayn’s favourite colour is teal because he’s said it on more than one occasion. He also knows that Harry could paint the kitchen orange and Zayn would smile like Harry changed his life because his friends are sort of ridiculous like that.

He’s got William balanced on his thighs as he sits on a stool in the corner, being of no help at all.

“I missed you, yes I did, I missed you very much.” Louis tells the youngster, aware of how stupid his voice sounds but not caring because William is smiling at him like he just told the funniest joke ever.

“Doctor Emerald says that baby talk can have a negative effect on a child’s development.” Harry frowns from his place on the step ladder.

“Doctor Emerald can go suck a duck.” Louis says in a baby talk and wiggles his nose at William, causing the youngster to giggle. “What kind of name is Emerald anyway?”

Harry grunts, trying to reach the small piece of wall just behind the fridge. “It’s a doctor’s name.”

“It’s a dumb doctor’s name.” Louis mumbles, holding on to William’s hands as he bounces up and down.

Harry huffs and gives up on reaching the piece of wall hidden by the back of the fridge. “Okay, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing, what do you mean? Nothing’s wrong. What are you talking about?” Louis stumbles.

Harry snorts and climbs down from the ladder, dropping the paint brush back in the bucket. “You’ve been muttering stuff under your breathe since you got here.”

“It was a long flight.” Louis shrugs, focusing on William.

Harry comes over and purposely removes the baby from his arms. “Talk to me, Lou.”

“Give me my nephew back, that’s not fair.” Louis pouts. “I haven’t seen him for months and you see him every day.”

Harry bounces William on his hip and gives Louis a stern look which looks completely idiotic on his face but still manages to work. Louis sighs, moving off the stool and out of the kitchen. Harry calls his name but Louis just goes in to the living room and gets what he wants from out of the front pocket of his rucksack.

Harry comes in to the living room with a frown, taking the leaflet from his hand when he hands it over. “It’s a leaflet for the opening of the new gay bar in town.”

“Read the bottom.” Louis tells him.

Harry’s eyes scan the leaflet looking for something that could upset Louis until he reads. “With special guests Liam Payne--oh.”

“Yeah.” Louis says quietly.

“I thought you moved past this, Lou?” Harry frowns.

“I am, I have.” Louis promises. “I still feel really guilty about how we left things though.”

“So, what’s the plan?” Harry asks, settling on the couch with William on his lap.

Louis sits down next to him and makes a face at William when he looks in Louis' direction. “I was thinking, we could, go to the opening.”

“We could.” Harry agrees. “But going to the opening doesn’t guarantee you getting a chance to talk to him.”

“It’s worth a try though, right?”

Harry doesn’t agree, he straightens William’s shirt and says “I’ll talk to Zayn”.

~~~

The bar is packed which means it’s literally wall to wall full of people. Harry starts complaining the moment they get inside but Louis spots the empty stage and refuses to leave. Zayn’s the one who gets to them bar, using his sharp elbows and terrifying glares to get people to move out of his way.

He orders them all a drink while Louis stares nervously at the stage like Liam was going to appear at any moment. Harry loosens the tight grip he has on Louis’ hand and it drops to his side.

“Go and find him.” Harry tells him. “Just make sure to come and find us if you decide to leave.”

Louis presses a dramatic kiss to his cheek in promise before pushing his way back through the bodies in attempt to find the back room. There’s a large guy guarding it, like he expects. He tells the guys his name and it takes him a lot of convincing to get the guy to go back and ask Liam if it’s okay for him to go back.

They guy returns with a frown and Louis thinks he’s going to say no but he steps out of the way, warning Louis that he’ll be just outside the door like Louis was planning to murder Liam or something.

Liam’s standing in the middle of the room when he gets inside, he’s got his arms folded across his chest making his biceps bulge out and Louis swears they didn’t used to be that big. He’s got a snapback placed backwards on his head, the front of his quiff sticking out of it slightly. The jeans he’s wearing are also extremely tight, in fact Louis’ sure he can see the outline of his dick.

“Your bouncer is crazy scary.” Louis says for something to say.

Liam doesn’t smile. “What are you doing here?”

“I’m not allowed to be a supportive friend?” Louis asks with a weak smile.

“I haven’t got time for your jokes, Louis.” Liam sighs, dropping his hands.

Louis frowns. “It’s not a joke.”

Liam doesn’t look convinced.

“I really want to have a chance to explain myself. Can you give me five minutes?” Louis pleads.

“I need to be on stage in ten.” Liam says and Louis takes that as a yes.

“Okay.” Louis collects himself. “I just wanted to say that I was sorry, about how we ended things. I shouldn’t have let you walk away. I should have, I should have told you that I don’t care about what you did before. I don’t, okay? You’re the most amazing person I’ve ever met, Liam. You’re really polite and sweet and you laugh at my dumb jokes, which let’s be honest, not many people do.”

Liam’s face is void of emotion and Louis has no idea if he’s heading in the right direction or not.

“Truth be told if you had told me about all that stuff on the flight over, then I wouldn’t have blinked an eye. We all did dumb stuff in our past but that doesn’t make us bad people.“ He sighs.

Liam’s still silent and Louis knows he’s going to have to be more convincing. “I was almost a dad when I was seventeen.”

That catches Liam’s attention and his face shows emotion for the first time since Louis entered the room as his eyes widen and his mouth drops open. “You’re a dad?”

“Almost.” Louis repeats. “I got my girlfriend pregnant and we were making all the plans to drop out of school and stuff but then she miscarried.”

“I’m sorry, Louis.” Liam says with honesty in his voice.

“It’s fine, it was a long time ago.” Louis says even if his chest tightens when he thinks about it. “But do you understand what I’m saying? These are things you learn as you get to know a person. Those things I found out about you, Liam, they’re things I shouldn’t know, not unless the words come from your mouth.”

“But you do know them.” Liam says quietly with a solemn look on his face.

“Yeah, Yeah I do.” Louis agrees. “But you’re still the sweet, amazing guy that took a creepy photo of me while I was sleeping on a plane.”

There’s a beat of silence where they just stare at each other and then Louis says.  “Maybe you don’t laugh at my jokes anymore though.”

Liam’s lips tilt up and he snorts. A call comes from outside letting Liam know he’s got to be on stage soon. Liam pales slightly, reaching for the handkerchief resting on the makeup table and tucks it in to his back pocket. Louis’ not sure why, maybe it’s lucky. 

“Be here when I get back?” He asks, moving closer to Louis.  

Louis tugs on the bit of hair coming through Liam’s snapback. “I want to watch you perform but I could come back here before you come off stage?”

“Yeah, do that.” Liam smiles, he looks nervous.

“I’d tell you break a leg but knowing you you’d probably do it.” Louis teases. “Uhm, go knock ‘em dead, babe.”

Liam grins at him and the guy outside calls his name again, this time with a lot more frustration. Louis squeezes his bicep reassuringly, stepping out of the way so Liam could get out of the room. He decides to take a moment to, wanting to calm himself down before going to find Zayn and Harry.

Liam’s barley been gone a second when he pokes his back in the room. “Lou?”

Louis’ heartbeat picks up slightly at the nickname and he spins around on his foot to face Liam. “Yeah?”

“Thanks.” Liam smiles before disappearing once again.

Louis doesn’t think there’s any chance of calming down after that and decides to head straight out of the room on search for Harry and Zayn. He finds them, pushed up against the stage with Zayn looking like he wants to murder every person that is making skin to skin contact with Harry. Louis takes one of the drinks from the three they have resting on the stage in front of them and downs it back in one.

“That was mine.” Harry complains.

Louis just smiles at him and turns towards the stage just as Liam comes on. The crowd goes insane as he comes towards the mic and some of the filthy things shouted, make Louis’ blood boil. Liam smiles through it though, nodding to the DJ to start the first song without saying a word to the crowd.

The first song is quite upbeat and there’s a few screams from who he assumes are fans. The crowd starts jumping the moment the chorus kicks in and Louis can feel Harry pressed up tight against his back, a protective hand on his hip. Liam comes over to where they’re stood during the next verse, he puts his snapback on the head of the guy who stands next to them—who freaks out a lot and is already pulling out his phone to tweet about it—and winks—If you can even call it winking—at Louis before heading back to the center of the stage.

“I guess you talked to him then?” Harry whispers against his ear.

Louis leans back to grin at him, taking one of his best friend’s hands in his own so he can dance along while Liam’s sings. Harry and Zayn sing along to some of the songs and Louis thinks it’s completely ridiculous how they were making him get over this guy, while all the time downloading every single he let out.

By the time Liam announces his last song, Louis is ready to be out of the pushy crowd. He tugs himself from Harry’s grip, gesturing that he needs a drink because Harry doesn’t understand the gesture for _‘going backstage’_ even when he does it four times.

The guy stood in front of the door leading to the back room doesn’t even blink at him, just moves out of the way to let him go past. Louis doesn’t wait patiently in Liam’s dressing room because he doesn’t do patient. He paces, fiddles with a few things on the makeup table and generally just doesn’t stay still until Liam walks through the door.

“What do you think?” Liam asks, smile so wide it looks like it’s about to break his cheeks.

“You were amazing.” Louis nods distracted by his own thoughts.

It’s just Liam is very sweaty and he’s forgone his t-shirt in favour of using to rub the sweat off his forehead. If Louis had trouble concentrating when Liam’s biceps were trapped underneath a henley, then he’s hardly breathing now they’re on display, pecks and abs too.

“Lou, you okay?” Liam worries.

 “No, there was something really important I forgot to tell you before.” Louis says and he ignores Liam’s confused face in favour of closing the gap between them and covering Liam’s lips with his own.

He feels Liam stiffen for a moment before he relaxes, his lips moving against Louis’. It’s awkward to start off, with both of them fighting for dominance of the kiss. Until Louis folds, sighing against Liam and letting him take for control. He knots his fingers in to Liam’s hair, just to have something to hold on to.

Its different kissing a guy than kissing a girl and he thought the stubble and chapped lips would turn him off but for some reason knowing its Liam’s stubble and chapped lips, turns him on.

They kiss what feels like hours when in reality it’s only a couple of minutes. It’s Liam who breaks the kiss, his hands coming up to Louis’ shoulders to push him back gently

“What are we doing?” He asks softly.

“Kissing.” Louis shrugs.

“You’re straight, Louis.” Liam states more than asks.

“I know.” Louis sighs. “And I’m kind of having an internal crisis right now but I’ve wanted to do that for a really, really, long time.” 

Liam nods as if he understands but he takes a step back from Louis, his own fingers getting lost in the front of his quiff. Louis’ fighting the voice in his head informing him how nice it would be to make a mark on Liam’s bare chest, to really have any clue figuring what’s going on Liam’s head right now.

“Liam?” A voice comes from outside the door.

Liam doesn’t move and for a moment Louis thinks he didn’t hear it until he turns on his foot, tugging open the door just slightly. The guy behind it says something that makes Liam nod and then the doors closing again.

“Harry and Zayn are coming.” He informs Louis.

Louis nods, leaning back against the makeup chair and closing his eyes.

“Lou...” Liam starts.

The door knocks again and he doesn’t have a chance to say anything else because Harry and Zayn are charging in the room. Well Harry charges in, Zayn probably follows after him, the apologetic look on his face he always has when they go out in public. Louis doesn’t know because Louis’ yet to open his eyes.

“That was awesome, Liam. Like the best gig I’ve ever been to, you did a really good job.” Harry buzzes and then like he’s spotted Louis across the room. “Is everything okay?”

Louis doesn’t answer and Liam must shake his head because the next thing Louis knows he’s got Harry and Zayn crowding around him.

“What’s up, babe?” Harry worries. “What happened? Do we have to beat Liam up?”

Zayn snorts. “You’ve never been in a fight in your life.”

“That’s why you’ll fight him and I’ll just yell at him at lot.” Harry informs him.

“Okay.” Zayn agrees easily.

Louis laughs because his friends are actually ridiculous. Harry’s smiling softly at him when he opens his eyes and Zayn’s got a gentle hand rubbing at his back.

“I don’t think I’m in the clubbing mood anymore.” He says quietly.

“It’s alright.” Harry says gently. “We were just going to get a kebab and go home anyway.”

Louis’ eyes find Liam across the room and he looks really worried, like it’s his fault that Louis’ mind is freaking out right now. Louis offers him a small smile and Liam smiles back and suddenly the weight on Louis’ shoulders feels a lot lighter.

“Do you want to come back to ours for kebabs and late night TV, Liam?” Harry asks. “Or do you have some crazy after gig partying to do cause that’s cool too.”

Liam doesn’t look to Harry, he keeps his eyes on Louis as if to ask what he should do and so Louis tells him what he wants. “You should come.”

“Okay.” He agrees. 

Harry keeps his arm around Louis as they all head out. He can hear Zayn and Liam having a conversation behind him but Harry’s mumbling stuff against his ear so he’s unable to catch any word of what they’re saying.

Harry keeps a hold on him the entire way home, even when they get Paul—who looked very confused yet weirdly happy to see Louis—to stop at the kebab shop, he hangs back in the car with Louis and sends Liam and Zayn in to the shop. He doesn’t ask questions but Louis knows they’re burrowed under the ' _what happened?’_ smiles and ' _You’re going to have to tell me at some point’_ touches.

By the time they get inside Harry and Zayn’s, he’s sick of Harry being near him. He knows pushing Harry away is something he should never do but he’s itching in his own skin and having the extra weight of someone who knows him inside out, is not helping.

He doesn’t help with dishing up the food or find some crappy programme to watch on the TV. He curls up on the smaller of the two couches and tries not to get lost inside his own mind. Harry looks upset when he comes in from the kitchen with a plate filled with food and Zayn doesn’t look much happier when he comes in either. Louis closes his eyes, not wanting to add Liam to mix of people upset with him right now.

“I got you some food.” Liam whispers and when Louis opens his eyes, he finds the other lad standing above him with two plates in his hand.

“Thanks.” Louis says quietly, sitting up slightly to take the plate.

Liam sits down next to him with enough space between them that they’re not physically touching in any way. Harry flips on a friends re-run and Louis barley eats any of his food before putting the plate on the floor and curling back up on his side of the couch.

He ends up getting lost in his mind, staring at the TV but not taking in anything that’s happening. He doesn’t know how long he lies there for when Liam gets up, taking both their plates in to the kitchen. Harry gets up after him, following with his and Zayn’s plates. They return a few minutes later with Harry looking a lot less upset.

Liam sits back down on the couch beside him, only this time Louis had moved and his feet are digging in to Liam’s thigh once he’s settled. It’s cautious the way Liam’s hand comes down to rest on Louis bare ankle. It’s like a small comfort blanket, holding him in place.

~~~

Louis wakes up to the same position he’d fell asleep in, only now his legs are across Liam’s lap and Liam’s hand is resting on his thigh. The other lad is still asleep, his head tilted on the back of the couch and his mouth wide open.

“Morning.” Harry greets from across the room.

Louis eyes flicker towards him—he’s got William on his lap playing with dragon teddy Louis bought him at the airport—and he’s smiling, like he’d figured it out all his own.

“What did he tell you?” He asks, pulling his legs off Liam gently.

Liam stirs slightly and Harry just keeps smiling at him and Louis suddenly wants to be anywhere but there. He hears Liam’s scratchy morning voice call his name before he’s bolting up the stairs. He dumps himself on _‘his’_ bed and tries to keep his thoughts away from the adorable puppy rock star currently sitting his best friend’s living room.

 Except he can’t because if he thinks about sleeping, he thinks about Liam’s morning voice and how he wouldn’t mind waking up to that each morning with Liam in his bed, and then his thoughts go back to Liam’s naked chest and how he still wouldn’t mind marking it. If he thinks of home, he thinks of taking Liam to meet his mum and the kids, and then his thoughts go to explaining who Liam is to his mum and the kids and suddenly he can’t breathe.

Harry’s rushing in the room almost immediately and wrapping his arms around his best friend. “Breathe, Lou.” 

“Haz...” Louis gasps, gripping to Harry’s shirt while trying to get air in to his lungs.

“In and out, copy me.” Harry tells him taking deep slow breathes in and out. “C’mon.”

Louis tries to copy, he does but every time he breathes out he can’t breathe in again and he ends up doing hiccupy little pants. Harry holds on to him tighter, continuing to show him how to do it properly. It takes him a long time and he can see the panic in Harry’s eyes by the time he’s back to breathing normally.

“You haven’t had a panic attack since we we’re kids.” Harry states with a worried tone. “What’s going on?”

“I kissed Liam last night.” Louis blurts.

Harry takes a moment and then nods slowly. “You’re freaking out about it?”

 “Maybe, a little bit.” Louis mumbles.

“You can’t have a normal sexual crisis like everyone else and sleep with a lot of unattractive guys, can you?” Harry complains playfully.

“Not you, Haz.” Louis says, resting his head down on Harry’s shoulder.

“You’re not even taking the opportunity to make fun of my crappy dating past.” Harry frowns, stroking his fingers through Louis’ hair. “You really are having a crisis.”

Louis stays quiet for a moment, closing his eyes and letting the warmth of Harry around him, calm him down.

“Is he okay?” A voice asks cautiously.

Louis blinks his eyes open and he finds Liam— dressed in one Zayn’s ugly wolf shirts and the jeans he’d had on last night—stood in the doorway, rubbing awkwardly at the back of his neck.

“I think you should talk to him.” Harry whispers, pressing a kiss to Louis’ temple.

He squeezes at Liam’s arm as he passes out of the room and Louis hears him whispering to Zayn, who Louis assumes followed Liam up the stairs.

“Close the door, yeah?” Louis asks quietly.

Liam does as he’s told, shutting the barrier between them and Louis’ nosy best friends. He knows they’ll press their ears up against it, like the nosy rats they are but at least it’s some form of privacy. Liam doesn’t move from the door once he’s closed it though and Louis doesn’t exactly know how to ask him to come and sit on the bed.

“You look really uncomfortable.” He blurts and yeah, maybe that’s not the best start.

Liam brings his hand up to the back up to his neck, rubbing at it again and Louis thinks that’s a really distracting nervous habit because it makes Liam’s bicep more prominent and Louis’ definitely got a thing for Liam’s biceps.

“I’m not sure where I stand.” Liam admits.

Louis sighs, and he knows it’s not a literal question but he pats the bed beside him anyway. It takes a minute of Liam staring at his face like he’s trying to read his facial expression before he finally comes over and perches on the edge of the bed.

“Are you having like a gay crisis?” Liam asks and then a lot quieter. “I don’t think I want to be a way for you to work it out.”

“I don’t know.” Louis says because he doesn’t all he knows is that he’d really like to kiss Liam again.

“Are you attracted to guys?” Liam asks.

 “I’m attracted to you.” Louis admits.

Liam makes a disgruntled noise. “That’s not an answer, Louis.”

“It is though.” Louis tells him. “I’ve never been remotely interested in guys until I met you, Liam.”

Liam lifts his hand up to run his fingers through his hair and there those god damn biceps again. Louis thinks he could spend hours squeezing Liam’s biceps, maybe even marking them, he bets Liam’s skin tastes nice—Oh crap.

“You’re kind of staring.” Liam points out.

“You’re kind of ridiculously attractive.” Louis replies while moving his eyes from Liam’s arms to his face.

There’s a red tint already gracing Liam’s features and if it’s possible it’s getting redder with each moment that past. A dopy grin falls on to his lips and Louis definitely wants to kiss him again.

“I think...” Liam starts, his own eyes dropping to Louis’ lips and then quickly back up to his eyes. “I think if we’re going to do this then we should do it properly.”

“Properly?” Louis questions slowly.

“Yes.” Liam nods. “I’ve dated straight guys before, Lou. They either figure out they’re gay and I’m just not their type or they get over their gay faze and resent me for ever having been near them.”

“I’d never resent you, Liam.” Louis says and then with a little grin. “And you’re definitely my type.”

Liam’s cheeks are crimson by this point and Louis doesn’t think he’ll ever get bored of saying things to make the other lad blush like that. “Still, maybe we could, like, go on a date.”

“Does going on a date involve kissing?” Louis questions.

Liam nods and digs his teeth in to his bottom lip, which isn’t okay. “It could do.” 

“Good, because your lips are really distracting.” Louis admits and leans in experimentally.

Liam meets him half and this kiss is a lot different from the one last night. It’s not rushed, there’s no fight for dominance. It’s soft and gentle and Liam’s hand comes up to cup his cheek, as if to hold him place.

Harry falling in to the room has them pulling apart. “Oh, you’re not dead, you’re just sucking face. That’s cool.”

Liam looks like if someone offered him death right now, he’d take it. Harry’s completely shameless, stood with his hands on his hips and a wide grin across his face. Zayn, who’s stood behind, at least has the decency to look apologetic. Then again Louis’ pretty sure any time Zayn and Harry are in the company of other people, he always looks like that, like he’s permanently apologising for his idiot of a fiancé.

Louis tutts and squeezes Liam’s arm to make sure he knows it’s not him he’s upset with. He climbs off the bed and glares at his best friend.

“What?” Harry complains but he’s still grinning. “I had to check you hadn’t killed each other.”

Louis rolls his eyes, pushing past him and heading downstairs. He finds Eleanor in the living room, with William on her lap much as he had been on Harry’s when Louis woke up, only this time he’s got a teething ring in his hand and he shakes it at Louis as he walks in the room.

“Hello to you too.” Louis says coming over to kiss his drool covered cheeks.

“Hello Liam.” Eleanor greets, looking over Louis’ shoulder.

“Hi.” Liam replies quietly and Louis’ pretty sure he hasn’t quite recovered from the Harry’s comment yet.

Eleanor’s got a teasing smile on her lips when she looks back at Louis. “Liam’s here, huh?”

“Shut up.” Louis tells her and then with his own teasing tone. “Where’s Danielle?”

Eleanor just grins because she really has no shame. “She’s making me breakfast because she loves me.”

Eleanor met Danielle when she was a stylist for one the x factor tours years ago. They dated for about a year, while they were touring together and a little after that. But then Danielle got another touring job and Eleanor started designing clothes, which meant she was mostly based in London. They couldn’t make it work and it killed Eleanor. Louis knows this because he’s the one that would get drunk with her and cuddle up to her on the couch while she cried.

They didn’t get in touch with each other for a really long time, until Eleanor was first thinking about being a surrogate for Zayn and Harry. She needed someone who didn’t love Zayn and Harry (Louis) or someone who didn’t know them but loved her (her mum). She needed someone who knew them both well enough to help with the decision and Louis was the one who brought up Danielle, even if it pained him to see the hurt cross Eleanor’s eyes when he did.

He’s glad he did bring her up because she was Eleanor’s rock throughout the pregnancy and she’s been there for Eleanor since William’s been born.

Danielle comes in to the living room from the kitchen, as if on cue or as if she’d been listening to the conversation, waiting for her moment to interrupt. Louis knows it’s the latter, mostly because he knows his friends and knows they don’t have a private bone in their bodies.

“Dani?” Liam says before Louis can open his mouth to greet her.

“You know each other?” Louis asks.

“Yeah.” Liam says with a grin. “Danielle was a backup dancer for our first world tour.”

“I was a little more than that.” Danielle says.

Louis raises his eyebrows curiously and so does Eleanor in fact. Harry and Zayn, who Louis hadn’t even noticed had entered the room, are perched on the edge of the other couch like they’re waiting for some juicy gossip. Liam looks indifferent.

“I was his beard.” Danielle informs them.

“His what now?” Louis asks at the same time as Eleanor says. “Come again.”

“A beard is a girl or a guy, who dates someone, usually of celeb status, to cover up their sexuality.” Danielle explains.

Louis turns to Liam. “I thought you were out?”

“I am now.” Liam drops his eyes like he’s ashamed. “I wasn’t at the start of our career. They were trying to entice young teenage girls to buy our music and it didn’t really work to have a gay lead singer.”

“How long did you hide it for?” Louis asks.

Liam shrugs and mumbles. “A few years.”

“That’s shit, mate.” Zayn comments and Louis agrees. No wonder Liam apologised for his sexuality all those months back, when he’d practically had it drilled in to him for years that his music would be better accepted if he pretended to be straight.

“It is what it is.” Liam says and then looks to Danielle. “How’ve you been?”

“Good, yeah, great.” She answers her eyes landing on Eleanor.

Louis thinks it was inevitable really, him turning to men. It’s normality in his life after all. The four people in the room right now other than Liam and himself, are the only group of friends he’s really ever known and they’re all very much in love and all very much the same sex.

Louis can feel Liam’s eyes on him when she returns the question and his chest tightens slightly when Liam says, “Same.”

“That’s adorable.” Harry comments, ever one to ruin the moment. “Who wants breakfast?”

“Is that even a question.” Louis replies, dropping on to the couch when Harry vacates the space.

Harry ignores him but he grabs Liam by the arm and drags him in to the kitchen which Louis thinks is a bit odd, slightly worrying but so is everything Harry does.

“Gay then?” Eleanor asks.

“I don’t know.” Louis answers honestly.

“So, what exactly are you and Liam?”

“I don’t know.” Louis repeats then sighs. “We’re kind of still working it out for ourselves, or at least, I am.”

“Liam’s pretty hung up on you, babe.” Danielle informs him. “I haven’t seen him look at someone the way he looks at you in a really long time.”

Louis feels the guilt tug at his gut. “I don’t want to hurt him.”

“Then don’t.” Danielle says like it’s that easy.

 “I think that you should figure out your feelings for Liam first.” Zayn states. “Stop thinking of him as being a guy. If you think about him as a person you’re attracted to, it’ll make this whole think a lot easier, Lou.”  

“That makes sense.” Eleanor agrees. “If Liam was a girl and you fancied her, this wouldn’t even be a problem.”

Louis knows they’re making sense and he agrees but it still doesn’t stop the part of his brain throwing all the questions at him. If he fancies Liam, is he gay? If he’s still attracted to women, does that make him bisexual? If he and Liam going further, there’s going to be sex involved, does he want that? Will it be awkward? Will he be turned on? What if it’s like the first time he tried to lose his virginity and he couldn’t even get it up?

“Lou, stop thinking about it and just take the leap.” Zayn tells him.

It’s that and Louis attempting to stop the fuelling questions that his him blurt, the moment Liam steps back in to the room. “Dinner tomorrow night?!”

“Smooth.” Eleanor snorts.

Liam looks confused and somehow adorable with a tray full of tea in his hand with Harry standing behind with tray of French toast and that stupid grin on his face.

“I meant to say, would you like to go to dinner with me tomorrow night?” Louis asks, taking the tray from Liam.

Liam watches him set it on the table and doesn’t nod until Louis’ looking at him again. “Of course I would.”

There’s a round of cheers because Louis has the most obscene friends in the world and then they all settle in to breakfast. Harry and Liam sit on the floor in front of the couch Louis and Zayn are sat on. Danielle gets up to dole out the tea from the tray Liam brought in and Eleanor hands William to Harry so she can do the same with the French toast. They somehow manage to find a channel from back home that’s playing the Hollyoaks omnibus.

Louis leans back in to the couch, with his one leg pulled up and the other on the floor next to Liam. He tries to focus on the TV and eating his toast but Liam’s got his fingers wrapped around William’s foot and he keeps making faces, to make the baby laugh, and it’s sort of distracting.

Louis thinks, if Liam were a girl, he would have asked him out the moment they got off the plane.

~~~

By the next night Louis is a nervous wreck, he doesn’t think he’s ever been so nervous for a date. Harry’s making him chew on ice cubes because he read online that it’s supposed to calm a person down. Louis has had so many ice cubes that he feels like his insides are freezing and he’s quite sure he’s going to be sick.

Louis has been on a total of three first dates in his life time. None of them ended well, in fact two of them ended with him eating dessert alone. Sure, he’s had girlfriends but the relationship usually started of causal and lead to something more. By the time they had the _‘first date’_ they’d hooked up a handful of times and were already practically in a relationship. He’s not good when he’s trying to impress someone, he either tells too many jokes, or he’s just so nervous he ends up being a jerk through no fault of his own.

“I can see your mind exploding.” Eleanor says from her place on the bed.

“I don’t think I can do this.” Louis panics. “What if he hates the restaurant? What if we can’t make conversation? What if the night is completely awful?”

“It’s just dinner, Lou.” She reassures him.

“I don’t like this shirt.” He says, tugging the burgundy shirt over his head.

Eleanor flops back on the bed with a groan as Harry walks in to the room. Louis doesn’t look at him because he’s too busy going in to Harry and Zayn’s walk in wardrobe to find another shirt.

“Liam’s here.” Harry announces, appearing in the doorway to the wardrobe.

“I need a shirt.” Louis groans, throwing ones he doesn’t like over his shoulder. 

“What was wrong with the one you were wearing?” Harry asks as Eleanor groans again.

“I don’t like it.” Louis states.

Harry comes in to the wardrobe and picks a random shirt off the hanger. “This will do.” 

“It’s black.” Louis frowns. “My blazer’s black. I can’t wear all black, Harry.”

“You can.” Eleanor announces from the bedroom. “It’ll be hot and mysterious.”

“I’m about as mysterious as a lamppost.” Louis deadpans.

Harry takes the shirt from Louis’ hands and tugs it over his head. “Maybe, don’t tell jokes tonight?”

“Jokes are all I’ve got.” Louis frowns. “He’s going to hate me, isn’t he? I’m going to be a jerk and I’m going to tell lame jokes and he’s going to leave before they even serve the starter.”

“I wouldn’t be so sure.” Liam’s voice replies from in the bedroom.  

Louis’ peers out of the walk in wardrobe and sure enough Liam’s sat on the bed beside Eleanor. He’s got his quiff gelled back and he’s wearing a grey knitted sweater and a shirt underneath, with the arms of the shirt and sweater, rolled up to his elbow. He’s paired it with some light jeans that hug his thighs and some suede oxfords. He’s leaning back on his palms with an easy smile on his face and Louis thinks he’s never seen someone so gorgeous.

“Paul’s waiting for us outside.” Liam informs. “He’s being really annoying and not telling me where we’re going.”

“That’s because Paul likes me more than you.” Louis replies, collecting his blazer from where it lay on the chair in the corner of the room.

Liam shrugs. “I think he just likes surprises.”

“No, he definitely likes me better.” Louis argues as he slips his arms in the blazer. “He especially likes it when I call him Jeeves.”

“He hates it when you call him Jeeves.” Liam disagrees.

Louis takes his phone and wallet when Eleanor holds it out to him and then looks at Liam with a raised eyebrow. “Are you ready? Or would you like to lounge on Harry’s bed for a few more minutes. I’m pretty sure it unsanitary, you know, from all the sex.” 

Eleanor and Liam scramble of the bed in a very comical way. Louis sniggers as he walks out of the room with Liam hot on his trail as he begins to head down the stairs. Eleanor’s not far behind them, shivering as she walks out of the bedroom.

“If I were you I’d stay off the couch and the kitchen countertops too.” Harry shouts after them.

“Too many images.” Eleanor complains as she heads across the landing in to the spare room.

“Wouldn’t sit on your bed either, El.” Harry laughs, following Liam and Louis down the stairs. 

“I bet we can’t even touch the banisters, can we?” Louis asks as he reaches the bottom step.

“We’re not that acrobatic.” Harry tells him. “But there’s a reason the third step from the top creaks.”

Louis laughs and he can see Liam’s flush from the corner of his eyes. “You’re terrible, Harold.”

Harry grins at him. “I’m going to see if I can weird Danielle out with more sex talk. Have a fun date, you two.”

He’s through the door to the living room before either of them can say thank you. Louis slips on his toms that are by the door and opens it, stepping out of the way so Liam can walk through first.

~~~  
  
The restaurant isn’t anything special, just a seafood place on hollywood boulevard but it’s classy, like really classy, it’s so classy that when Louis asks if he can order a bottle of wine to drink while they look at their menu’s, the young waitress brings him over a wine list, rather than just handing him the house favourite.

Louis loves class and he knows Liam likes basic so he combined the two, a classy restaurant with a basic menu. Liam’s smiling at him from across the table like it’s the greatest thing in the world. Only Louis thinks Liam would smile at him like that had turned up British bar they went to the first time he was here. Or anywhere else for that matter.

Liam orders oysters to start and Louis makes a terrible joke about them being an aphrodisiac but Liam laughs and it calms his nerves. Though he’s back to being on edge again when Liam finishes his oysters and decides to lick his hands clean, the sexual thoughts pulsating through Louis’ head are _hard_ to contend with.

He manages to redeem himself, somehow, during their main course. As they chat idly about their lives, exchanging information much like that they had on the plane, only this time in more detail. Louis tells Liam about the time he and Harry set Harry’s grandmother’s house on fire, with her still inside. In exchange Liam tells him about when he was first on tour, he and Niall got a bit excited about being in a hotel room and somehow flooded the bathroom.  They keep telling each other storie’s like that all the way up until they’re ordering dessert, neither of them talk about what Louis had read. To be honest, Louis doesn’t even think about it, not when Liam’s laughing with his eyes sparkling like he’s the happiest person alive.

They share a slice of chocolate fudge cake for dessert and Louis makes a dramatic scene of battling Liam for the last piece. Liam only laughs, pulling his spoon back and pushing the plate across the table. Louis scoops up the last bit on to his spoon and holds it across the table, edging closer to Liam’s face, until the other lad opens his mouth. Liam’s eyes lock on his as he takes the spoon in to his mouth, and it’s really cheesy like it’s taken right out of a romantic comedy, and it should be awkward but all Louis can think about, is how much he wants to lean across the table and kiss Liam.

He doesn’t, he pulls the spoon back and drops it on to the empty plate in front of them. Neither of them speaks for a really long time until Louis’ lifting his wine glass to his lips, draining it of his contents and Liam asks if he’d like to get the bill. Louis nods with his lips still around the wine glass and lets Liam gesture to the waitress that they’re ready for their bill.

The waitress comes over and puts the bill on the table, and Louis tugs it towards himself before Liam can even get a look at the price. He ignores Liam’s pleas of splitting it and slips his card under the little metal tongue, not bothering to read the price himself. The girl disappears for a moment, only to return with a card machine, a frown on her face.

“Is everything okay, love?” Liam asks because he’s Liam.

The girl frowns harder, taking Louis’ card and slipping it in the top of the machine. “My manager told me I should warn you that there are a few paps waiting outside.”

Louis takes the machine from her when she hands it over, typing in his pin absentmindedly as he tries to calculate Liam’s reaction. Liam’s face is absent of expression as he nods thankfully at the girl. The smile doesn’t return to her face, in fact she looks a lot like she wants to give Liam a hug. Louis does too, the way Liam’s eyebrows are furrowed so hard, makes him want to punch every pap outside individually.

 “It’s fine, Li.” Louis says once the waitress has walked away.

“No, it’s not.” Liam shoots back. “You don’t get it. If we go out there, they’re going to start assuming things and then there will be articles tomorrow assuming more things.”

“What if what they’re assuming is true?” Louis asks.

“Do you really want your family thinking you’re gay when you don’t even know yourself?” Liam questions.

The question is malicious and Liam’s face looks angry. Louis’ not sure if he’s angry at him, or with the press waiting outside, he doesn’t really want to find out. He tugs his phone from his pocket and scrolls through his contacts until he comes across Zayn’s number, he doesn’t want Harry right now, he doesn’t need to be interrogated, he needs someone who will come and collect him with no questions asked.

He ignores Liam’s curious glare and drops his gaze to the table, lifting his phone to his ear once he’s pressed ring. Zayn answers almost immediately.

“Hi.” Louis says while fiddling with the spoon resting on his empty plate. “Can you come and pick me up?”

Zayn doesn’t ask questions and Louis loves him for it. “Of course. The seafood restaurant, right?”

“Yeah.” Louis answers quietly.

“Sure, I’ll be there in ten.” Zayn tells him and Louis calls his name before he hangs up. “Yeah?”

“Don’t tell Haz?” He pleads.

“I’m going to the store.” Zayn says loudly and Louis can hear Harry in the background but a door closing muffles it. “Alright?”

The spoon falls on to the table and Louis sighs. “Yeah, thanks.”

“Ten minutes, Lou.” Zayn promises and then the dial tone rings.

Louis locks his phone and drops it on to the table next to the spoon. “Zayn’s picking me up.”

“Okay.” Liam says slowly.

“You can go, Liam. I don’t mind, really.” Louis says, even if he does and knows that if Liam walks out of the restaurant, it’s going to hurt a hell of a lot.

Liam’s chair scrapes across the floor and Louis holds his breath, waiting for him to leave. Instead Liam walks around to where he’s sat and squats down, putting his hand over Louis’ where it rests on his thigh.

“I’ll meet you back at Zayn and Harry’s.” Liam says and it’s a statement not a question, he’s not giving Louis a choice, he’s informing him of what’s going to happen.

“Okay.” Louis answers because he’s not use to Liam being so assertive.

Liam squeezes his hand gently and stares at the side of Louis face for a few seconds, he must come to the conclusion that Louis has no plan to look in his direction because he sighs and stands up.

Louis doesn’t watch him go, he can’t. Instead he gestures for the waitress to come back over and orders himself a large glass of white wine as he waits for Zayn to ring him, to let him know he’s outside.

~~~

When he says he’s glad he called Zayn, he means it. The only thing Zayn does when Louis gets in the car is check him over for any physical damage and he doesn’t speak or ask Louis why Liam couldn’t bring him home. They drive home in silence and it’s not until the pulling up outside, where Paul’s car is parked in the driveway, that Zayn speaks.

“I could drive us around? Call Haz and tell him to make _him_ leave?” Zayn offers.

Louis shakes his head because he knows, if he doesn’t confront Liam now then he never will.

“Alright.” Zayn says softly, turning off the engine.

He climbs out of the car and Louis takes an extra moment before following him. He notices Paul in the driver’s seat of, with his head tilted back against the headrest and his eyes closed. Louis wants to go over and tell him to leave, tell him that he shouldn’t have to sleep in the car and wait for Liam. He doesn’t.

Zayn, however, does. He knocks on Paul’s window until the older man rolls it down. Louis doesn’t hear what he says because he’s almost at the house but whatever he does say, makes Paul nod and turn the car on. Zayn comes over to Louis then, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder and leading him inside the house. Louis doesn’t look over his shoulder to watch Paul leave but he wants to.

He expects there to be a million questions thrown at him when he gets inside the house. Instead, he gets a small smile from Eleanor and a whispered ‘Hi Louis’ from Danielle. Harry lifts his eyes from where he was staring at the TV and looks over at Louis.

“He’s in your room.” He says quietly.

Zayn goes over and sits on the couch next to him, pressing a kiss to a sleeping William’s head as he lies on his dad’s chest. Harry mimics Eleanor’s smile and darts his eyes in the direction of the stairs.

Louis doesn’t have to be told twice. He takes the stairs slowly, planning in his head what say to Liam when he gets in the room. He’s still got nothing even when he’s reaching for the door handle and walking inside.

Liam’s perched on the end of the bed with his head resting in his hands, elbows on thighs. He looks up as soon as Louis enters with a hopeful look on his face.

“Zayn got Paul to leave.” Louis tells him because he couldn’t think of anything else to say.

Liam nods and then after a minute. “Are you mad?”

“No.” Louis says and Liam looks as unconvinced as Louis sounds. “I’m not mad, I’m not. I’m upset and I’m not your biggest fan right now but I’m not mad.”

Liam drops his gaze down to the carpet as if to accept Louis’ words.

“What even was that, Li?” Louis questions. “She mentioned the paps and you turned in to a complete dick.”

“I was trying to protect you.” Liam says, not lifting his gaze.

“I don’t need protecting.” Louis replies stubbornly.

Liam finally looks in his direction and there’s small smile on his lips. “You really are something else.”

Louis crosses his arms and narrows his eyes. “What the hell does that mean?”

“I means,” Liam stands up from the bed and comes over to Louis and tugs him towards him by his hips. “I’m sorry.”

“That’s it? You’re not going to give me an explanation?” Louis barks, refusing to unfolds his arms.

Liam doesn’t answer, instead he leans in brushes his lips across Louis’. Louis tries his best to hold his ground, to continue to be stubborn until he gets some answers. Except there’s something about Liam’s lips that makes every thought in his head disappear and he feels himself slowly give in.

Liam catches Louis’ hands when they drop to his side and he moves them so they’re resting on his shoulder. Louis subconsciously moves them so they’re hanging around Liam’s neck as the kiss deepens. Louis bites down on Liam’s lip and the next thing he knows he’s being backed up against the wall. Liam slips a leg between Louis’ as his hands come around to grip at Louis’ arse and he gives it a small squeeze as his lips continue to move against Louis’.

Louis wins the battle for dominance this time, as his tongue slips inside Liam’s mouth. It’s not until moment’s later when something hard brushes against him, that he realises why. That’s definitely Liam, that’s definitely Liam hard, against his hip. He can feel his own dick perk up and show interest, beginning to push up against the confines of his jeans.  

Liam shifts slightly and suddenly his dick is no longer on Louis’ hip but rubbing against Louis’ own, the material of their jeans the only thing separating them. Louis’ mind starts racing, Liam’s lips not distraction enough anymore. He’s not ready for this, not yet, not when he’s still got so many unanswered questions.

He pushes at Liam’s shoulders gently until he breaks the kiss. He’s panting, with his eyes closed and he can feel Liam’s stare but he can’t open his eyes, he can’t see Liam’s face right now because if he does he’s going to want to kiss him again.

“Too much?” Liam asks gently.

Louis nods, which is a task, considering their foreheads are pressed together. Liam moves his hands off Louis' arse, he lets one rest on Louis’ lower back and uses the other to cup at the back of Louis' head, his thumb stroking the skin of Louis’ jaw soothingly. 

“The press don’t paint a very good persona of me and I don’t want you to get mixed up in that.” He admits quietly. “I like that you still look at me like I’m still a good person.”

Louis opens his eyes to find Liam’s are closed. “You are a good person.”

“I wasn’t...” Liam says and Louis presses his forehead harder against the other lads to get him to open his eyes.

“Wasn’t.” Louis repeats. “There’s a reason that word is in the past tense. It’s the past, Liam. You’re never going to be able to move forward if you keep looking back. Chrsit, now I sound like Harry.”

Liam smiles a little. “You’re amazing, do you know that?”

“I’ve been told once or twice.” Louis grins.

Liam kisses him, short and sweet.

“Do you want to go see what crap TV they’re watching downstairs? Though they’re probably all hiding outside the door right now—“

There’s a scuffle outside the door to the room before Louis can even finish his sentence. Harry yelps something and Eleanor calls him an idiot. Then the door to the room open and Zayn’s apologetic face enters.

“We’re going to watch a movie if you want to join?”

Louis rolls his eyes and smiles a little. “We’ll be down in a minute.” 

“Are they always like that?” Liam asks after the door closes again.

“You mean nosey arseholes that can’t butt out of each other’s life for one minute, pretty much, yeah.” Louis nods.

Liam smiles fondly over at the door, even though Louis’ sure there’s no one there. “I like it.”

“Yeah but you’re a weirdo.” Louis teases.

Liam looks back at him with a playful pout and Louis can resist leaning in for one more kiss.

~~~

Louis has one more week in LA before he, Danielle and Eleanor have to head back home to grown up responsibilities. He spends most of him time split between going on cute semi-public dates with Liam and hanging at Harry and Zayn’s, with everyone and Liam. By Friday, he realises he’s spent barely any time with William and his flight is early hours of Saturday morning.

“We’re having Louis and William day so everyone else has to do other things.” He announces as he walks in to the kitchen Friday morning. 

Eleanor continues to eat her cereal but does look up once to say. “I’m not packing your suitcase.”

“Already done.” He grins smugly.

“I’ll believe that when I see it.” She snorts.

Louis ignores her and moves across the kitchen to Harry. “Harold, give me your child.”

“No.” Harry says, putting his hand on the back of William’s head as he scampers across the room away from Louis.

“Harry.” Louis whines. “I’m not going to see him until he’s ten months old, he’s going to be a whole other person by then.”

“It’s four months, Lou.” Zayn says.

“But he’ll be walking and talking by the time you guys come home for your wedding.” Louis points out. “I want to hang out with him while he’s still small enough to find me funny.”

“I think you’ve got that until he’s at least three.” Danielle guesses. “Maybe four, depending on if he gets El’s dry wit or not.”

“El finds me funny.” Louis retorts and turns to his friend. “Don’t you?”

“I laugh at you not with you, babe.” Eleanor tells him.

Louis scoffs and goes across the kitchen to Harry, physically removing the baby from his arms. “I’m taking him out. Pack a bag.”

Harry makes a pouty face but Louis hears a stool move from behind them and when he looks Zayn’s got William’s flowery nappy back on the counter, and he’s filling it up with different things. Louis smile smugly at Harry but the other lad is too busy cooing at his son to take any notice.

~~~

He takes William to the park only a ten minute walk from Zayn and Harry’s house. He had to search on google maps for it, mostly because he wanted to be able to walk wherever they were going. He knew Harry would never let them go in a cab and if he had given them a lift, he would have made some excuse to stay.

They’ve got a blanket spread out on the grass just up from the parks small pond. Louis’ sitting on it with his legs spread out in front on him, letting William crawl around the blanket and climb on him now and again.

“Look, Wills.” He points to the pond. “Duckies.”

William looks where he’s pointing and then back at Louis while babbling something.

“Yeah.” Louis nods, reaching out to wipe some dribble away from William’s mouth with his thumb.

His phone buzzes in his pocket and he raises his eyebrows when William looks at him expectantly. He tugs the phone from his pocket and checks the caller ID before he presses it to his ear.

“Hello stranger.” He greets while wiping his thumb on his thigh.

“Hi.” Liam replies down the phone. “I stopped at Harry and Zayn’s but they said you’d stolen William for the day and they looked far too pleased about it.”

“Were they naked?” Louis asks because that’s entirely plausible knowing his best friends. 

“They wouldn’t open the door past their shoulders so I’m assuming so.” Liam informs him with a tone to his voice that makes Louis laugh. “Where are you?”

“At the park.” Louis says and offers William one his toys when he starts fussing. “It’s only a ten minute walk, if you want to join?”

“You don’t want to spend time with him on your own?” Liam asks.

“I do.” Louis replies and nods to William when he holds out the toy. “But I sort of want my fix of both of you before I go home.”

“Home, right.” Liam says monotone.

Louis sighs. “Just come to the park, yeah?”

“Yeah.” Liam agrees and then the dial tone plays.

Louis puts the phone on to the blanket beside him and lifts William up on to his thighs. “Liam’s coming and he’s going to be sad so I expect you to be as cute as ever to cheer him up, okay?” 

William holds the toy out once again, almost hitting Louis in the face but he smiles as he does, all gums and dribble, it’s impossible not to smile back.

“That’s my boy.” Louis says.

It only takes a few minutes for Liam to show up and it’s William beaming over Louis’ shoulder that informs Louis of his presence. Liam sits down beside him on the blanket and coos at William for a second before smiling at Louis. He’s dressed head to toe in black, including the beanie on his head.

Louis snorts. “Good disguise.”

“I was going to take you to the cinema.” Liam shrugs with a blush already tinting his cheeks.

“You’re adorable.” Louis admits because apparently that’s something he does now.

Liam helps William crawl on to his lap when the baby reaches a hand out. “So, how long do you have him for?”

“The plan was all day.” Louis says, straightening William’s shirt as he balances on Liam’s thighs, little hands holding on to Liam’s to hold himself up.

“All day?” Liam asks and Louis can tell he’s trying hard not to frown.

“Well Harry will want him bathed and in bed by nine.” Louis says and then shrugs. “So I guess not _all_ day.”

Liam watches William for a moment, spreading his legs slightly so the baby is more balanced. “What time is your flight tomorrow?”

“Five am.”

“So,” Liam says looking over at him. “I have around seven hours alone with you before you go home.”

“I’m not leaving forever, and you’re going on tour so it’s not like you’ll be here anyway.” Louis says and then a lot quieter. “Plus, there’s a lot you can do in seven hours.”

“Really?” Liam asks, a little louder than expected if his wide eyes are anything to go by.

Louis feels a grin tug at his lips and for the first time in their relationship, he’s the one with the tinted red cheeks. “Yeah, really.”

Liam’s got a look in his eye like he wouldn’t mind ripping Louis’ clothes off then and there. William makes a noise of complaint –which sounds far too familiar to the one Harry makes when he’s not having attention—and they both turn towards him guiltily.

~~~

Louis is far too willing to hand William over to Harry that night. Harry instantly catches on to what’s going on and he looks lost between worried and completely thrilled.

“Are you sure?” He asks, as Louis hands William over.

Louis glances over his shoulder to where Liam is chatting to Eleanor and Danielle, he catches the other lad’s eye and he smiles at Louis before being pulled back in to the conversation.

“Never been more sure.” Louis tells his friend.

Harry’s rocking where he’s stood, with William already falling asleep against his shoulder. “Am I going to see you before you go?”

“I’m meeting them at the airport.” Louis says while shaking his head. “So get the kisses over with and no crying, it’s only four months.”

“Four months is a long time.” Harry frowns, reaching his free arm out.

Louis wraps himself around Harry’s free side, his hand coming up to rest on William’s back. “Send me lots of pictures, okay? And if he says his first word, I don’t care what the time difference is, I want you to ring me.”

“Promise.” Harry mumbles, face buried in Louis’ neck.

Louis gives him a squeeze and pulls back to give a sleeping William a kiss on the temple. He gives Harry one too, on the cheek, then squeezes at his friend's arm before pulling away completely. He turns on his foot and see’s Zayn sat on the edge of the couch like he was waiting for them to be finished.

“You take care of my boys, Malik.” Louis tells him.

“It’s going to be Styles-Malik soon.” Harry points out from behind him.

The smiles that captures Zayn’s face makes Louis’ chest hurt with how much he loves them all. Zayn climbs up from the couch and tugs Louis in to a hug.

“Be careful, yeah?” Zayn tells him quietly and then louder. “Ring us if you need anything.”

Louis knows the first is about tonight and is genuine, the second is just for Harry’s benefit, even though he’s quite sure if he did ring for whatever reason when he got back to London, there would be no hesitation on Zayn answering. Louis taps Zayn’s back a couple of times in agreement before pulling away.

“I hope we get this type of goodbye tomorrow.” Eleanor says from the couch.

“Pfft.” Louis scoffs. “As if, they love me way more.”

“It’s sad how true that is.” Eleanor agrees with a playful scowl.

“We don’t love anyone more.” Harry says and Zayn’s cuddled up to his side now.

Just seeing them like that has Louis drawn to Liam’s side, he steps up beside where he’s sitting on the arm of the couch with a smile. Liam smiles back, his hand coming up to rest on Louis’ back.

“There’s so much love in the room right now.” Eleanor says and then in true Eleanor style. “I think I’m gonna be sick.”

Danielle laughs and Eleanor grins and Louis thinks he couldn’t possibly be happier.

“You okay to go?” Liam asks him quietly, his phone in his hand, with a clear text from Paul on the screen.

Louis nods, chancing a glance over at Harry, who’s currently smiling like an idiot as Zayn dotes on a sleeping William. He moves away from Liam’s side so the other lad can stand up. He doesn’t announces his goodbye in normal fashion, mostly because he doesn’t want to wake William up but partly because he likes seeing his friends so peaceful.

“We’re checking in at four thirty tomorrow morning, Louis.” Eleanor tells him as he and Liam head towards the door.

“I know.” Louis says.

“Four thirty, Louis.” She repeats.

“I know.” He snaps.

Eleanor pokes her tongue and he pokes his back. They fight like kids sometimes.

Liam’s grinning at him, holding the door open and Louis shoves at his shoulder, and stomps out of the house and in to the awaiting car. Paul’s very chipper when he gets inside and he even greets Louis without the added ‘kid’ on the end.

“Do you know I’m going home tomorrow or something?” Louis asks, tugging on his seatbelt.

Liam climbs in to the car next to him and Paul greets him too, starting the car without an answer to Louis’ question.

“Paul’s freaking me out.” Louis informs Liam.

Liam laughs and reaches forward to squeeze Paul’s shoulder. “You might want to tell him why you’re so happy or he might start to think you like him.”

Louis catches Paul’s gaze in the rear view mirror and he frowns playfully.

“My lovely wife gave birth to a baby boy last night.” Paul informs him.

“That’s great, wait, why aren’t you at the hospital?” Louis asks and then turns to Liam. “Why isn’t he at the hospital?”

Liam holds his hands up defense. “I threatened to fire him if he didn’t send another driver but he’s very insistent.”

“I was there all last night and I’ll go back after I dropped the both of you off.” Paul explains.

“Take the car.” Liam tells him. “Don’t bother going home to exchange them, okay? That’s just dumb.”

Paul doesn’t disagree. The car falls in to silence after that and Louis watches as they drive out of Harry and Zayn’s little rural area. He’s never been to Liam’s house, he knows he has one, he’s just never thought about it before. Liam’s being coming to Zayn and Harry’s for the past week and Louis doesn’t ever think about where he goes when he goes home at night.

That’s probably why he’s a bit surprised when they pull up outside a very expensive looking apartment complex. Liam doesn’t seem fazed, thanking Paul for the ride, congratulating him on the baby and climbing out of the car.

Louis tries to shrug it off, he should be used to this by now, it’s not like his friends don’t have money. And it’s not like Liam’s ever hidden his money, he was in first class with Louis, he has a driver for god sake. It’s just, money doesn’t suit Liam, he’d be more suited to a little house in the country side where the heating doesn’t work and the taps drip in winter.

“You okay, kid?” Paul asks.

The nickname brings him back to himself. “Yeah, I’m good. Thanks for the ride and congratulations on your boy.”

He climbs out of the car once Paul offers him a thankful smile. Liam’s waiting for him at the entrance to the apartment complex, with a giddy smile on his lips, for some reason it calms Louis down.

“You look like a kids that’s about to be allowed a cookie.” Louis teases.

Liam opens the glass door for him. “Maybe I am.”

“You have to eat your dinner first.” Louis jokes as he passes Liam to get inside.

Liam’s hands find his lower back as they walk across the foyer, a young girl behind the reception desk greets them and Liam greets her back by name because he’s Liam and of course he knows the receptionists name. He probably smiles at all the posh snobs when they join him in the lift too.

They ride the elevator up in silence to the penthouse and of course Liam has the penthouse because this is Louis’ life and Louis’ life is nothing but ridiculous. The elevator leads straight in to the apartment which Louis would find worrying if he hadn’t watched Liam use a key to get the elevator to work in the first place.

Liam leads him, with a hand still on his back, inside the apartment. Its gorgeous place, open planned, with windows everywhere. The furniture is all black and white, making it so it looks like a show home. But Louis’ eyes catch sight of the huge Hulk statue in the corner and the leather jacket Liam always wear thrown over the back of one of the couches and it already feels like home. 

“Do you want a drink?” Liam asks and removes his hand from Louis’ back to head over to the kitchen.

Louis removes his jacket and puts it on the back of one of the stools at the island. “Do you have white wine?”

Liam nods and gestures for Louis to follow him. Louis does and get gets led down a little corridor next to the kitchen and the end is a door, which Liam opens, revealing a little room, with small spokes coming off the side of the walls, wine bottles resting on a few and an expensive looking champagne bottle on a stump in the middle of the back wall.

“I don’t really drink wine.” Liam admits. “These are just what people have given me over the years. I don’t know if they’ll be any good.”

Louis picks a random one off the wall and reads the label. “This is white, this will do.”

“Easy to please.” Liam says as they both walk back down the corridor. “That’s what I like about you.”

“Really? I always thought it was squeezable arse.” Louis jokes.  

Liam grabs him by the waist before they can reach the kitchen and whispers hotly against his ear. “That too.”

Louis’ feels the blush start to rise up the back of his neck so he pulls himself out of Liam’s grip and starts singing the _‘what I like about you’_ theme tune aloud while searching the kitchen draws for a bottle opener. He looks over at Liam when he sings _‘keep on whispering in my ear’_ and winks playfully. 

“Mad.” Liam states. “You’re absolutely mad.”

Louis shrugs and dances along while he hums the tune and uses the bottle opener he found in the draw beneath the sink to open the wine bottle in his hands.

“Do you want something to eat?” Liam asks as he gets two wine glasses from the cupboard next to the fridge. “I’m not a great cook but anyone can bang a pizza in the oven.”

“That sounded like a really awful sex joke.” Louis says, taking the glasses from Liam to pour the wine in them.

“Lou...” Liam whines and that’s not adorable, nope.

“Yeah, alright, bang a pizza, whatever.” Louis rolls his eyes playfully.

Liam huffs and goes to the freezer to get a pizza out. “You can go and find something to watch on the TV if you want?”

“Alright.” Louis agrees, taking both the wine glass and the half empty bottle across to the living room.

He spends a good few minutes trying to work the remote, until Liam comes over and drops on the couch next to him, taking the remote and flicking on the TV. The Netflix screen instantly comes up, with an episode of breaking bad on pause.

“Sorry, I was watching it earlier.” Liam apologises.

“Want to watch the end of it?” Louis asks.

“You don’t mind?” Liam asks, finger hovering over the play button.

Louis shakes his head and takes a sip of his wine. They end up watching the rest of the episode and the start of the next one. Liam pauses it ten minutes in to go and get their pizza. When Louis gets up, expecting for them to eat at the table, Liam tells him to sit back down, complaining that he eats enough tables when he goes out to dinner and that he’d rather just vege out on the couch instead. Louis doesn’t disagree.

They sit in silence while they eat their pizza, with Liam a lot more invested in the episode of breaking bad than Louis. Liam smiles at him when he takes the plate from between them and sets it on the table. Louis notices something and points to his cheek, only to have Liam’s eyebrows draw together in confusion. Louis leans across the couch between them to rub the tomato sauce from the corner of Liam’s lips.

It’s a bit, or a lot distracting when Liam’s tongue comes out to lick it away at the same time and somehow catches the end of Louis’ finger. Suddenly Louis’ straddling Liam’s waist and he’s kissing him until the taste of pizza disappears and is replaced with the all too familiar taste of Liam.

The episode of breaking bad keeps playing in the background while they snog on the couch. It’s not until a gun goes off in the programme that Louis realises what he’s doing and pulls back, panting heavily. Liam’s eyes are glazed over and he’s looking at Louis like he’s the only person to ever turn him on. There’s no question in Louis’ mind anymore.

“Bedroom?” He asks.

Liam doesn’t reply straight away, he searches Louis’ eyes like he’s expecting a different question but eventually he says. “Yeah?”

Louis nods and Liam doesn’t give him chance to stand up, instead he lifts them both from the couch. Normally Louis would complain but with Liam doing the walking for both of them, he can easily distract himself by making his mark on Liam’s skin.

There’s more windows in Liam’s bedroom Louis finds out, two walls full of them in fact. When Liam drops him on to the bed and steps back to pull his shirt over his head, he suddenly feels very exposed, even with all his clothes on. He must note it in his expression because Liam’s face soon drops, his shirt tangled around his arms.

“What?” He asks cautiously.

Louis nods towards the windows. “S’bit weird isn’t it?”

Liam looks over his shoulder and he nods like he just remember the windows. “We’re fifty stories up, Lou.”

“I know, I just—“ He trails off.

Liam climbs on top of him on the bed and stretches over to press some kind of button and suddenly shutters come down on both windows. 

Liam looks down at him. “Better?”

“Much.” Louis says thankfully and leans up to reattach his lips to Liam’s. 

He runs his fingers down Liam’s back and feels out every muscle and curve it has. Liam’s move his own hands under Louis shirt and he makes a noise when the shirt won’t go up any further. Louis pulls back from the kiss for Liam to tug the garment over his head but the moment it’s gone he reattaches their lips.

Liam rolls them over so Louis’ on top and slips his hand under the waistband of Louis jeans to squeeze at his arse. Louis makes a surprise sound in Liam’s mouth, his nails digging in the other boy’s shoulders. Liam grins against his mouth and Louis rolls them over again so Liam’s on top and drags his nails down Liam’s biceps as they stand out from where he’s holding himself up.

Liam pulls back, his forehead resting down on Louis’. “What do you want?”

“Everything.” Louis breathes without having to think about it.

Liam makes a pained sound, crashing their lips together once again. This time when he rolls them over so Louis on top, he trails his fingers up Louis’ side and in to his hair, he uses his fingertips to trace Louis’ face and his collarbone, like he’s trying to commit it all to memory.

They kiss for a while longer, until they’re both aching hard in the confines of their jeans. Louis whines when Liam moves his hips slightly, the friction of their cocks rubbing together through the material, not enough.

Louis climbs off the bed to tug his jeans down and notices Liam wriggling around on the bed to try and get his own off. As he does, Louis takes a moment to soak up the boy in front of him. He looks gorgeous, with his already kissed raw lips and his broad shoulders, and those biceps Louis’ always loved, and then there’s a set of abs that he wouldn’t mind biting in to later. Louis’ eyes travel down further and he’s met with a pair of tented Spiderman boxers.

“Spiderman, really?” Louis snorts.

Liam shrugs bashfully and makes grabby hands for Louis to come back on the bed. Louis does, pressing kissing up the length of Liam’s body as he goes until he gets to his collarbone, where he leaves a mark.

“Lou..” Liam groans as his fingertips dance down Louis’ back until they reach the elastic of his boxers.

Louis pulls back and sits up, his hands coming down on Liam’s arms. He waits a moment to collect himself and then he moves his hands again, this time resting them on Liam’s lower stomach.

“Louis,” Liam says gently pulling his attention to Liam’s face. “Are you sure?”

Louis eyes take in the boy beneath him, from the blush covering every inch of his skin to the genuinely concerned look in his eyes. He doesn’t he even have to think about it, there’s no questions fuelling his mind anymore, there’s just want and need.

Louis nods his head.

~~~

“This shower’s way too big for one person.” Louis comments as Liam fiddles with the dial to turn it on. “Like, I could probably fit my entire family in here.”

“Slight exaggeration.” Liam replies.

“We’re a family of very little people.” Louis shrugs.

Liam turns around just as the water starts pouring out and pulls Louis towards him. He manoeuvres them around so they’re both under the water and rests his head down on Louis’ shoulder.

“I like how little you are.” Liam mumbles against the curve of his ear.

“It’s a nice contrast.” Louis agrees, squeezing Liam’s arm on his waist. “Little and large.”

Liam hums, reaching for the soap. Louis lets his weight lean against Liam as the other lad washes the cum and sweat from his body. He turns around when Liam tells him to, winces slightly when the soap disappears between his legs.

“Okay?” Liam asks softly.

“Sore.” Louis mumbles with his lips pressed to Liam’s collarbone.

Liam’s body is blocking most of the water from getting to Louis so Liam moves them around, the pressure of the water doing wonderful things to Louis’ aching bones. Liam exchanges the soap for a shampoo bottle and squeezes a load on to Louis’ hair, massaging it in to the other lads head and then pushes Louis back under the pressure of the water to rinse it out.

Louis leans against the back of the shower as Liam washes his own hair and washes at his own skin. He lets a wide yawn pass his lips, almost chocking on the water padding down on him.

“Idiot.” Liam snorts with his head covered in shampoo.

Louis doesn’t open his eyes but he does kick a foot in the direction of Liam’s calve.

“Are you staying in here all night?” Liam asks and Louis realises he hadn’t even been paying attention to how long he’d been standing there, the water to relaxing to care.

“I could, you know.” Louis admits.

“You’d get all wrinkly.” Liam states as he reaches past Louis to turn the dial.

Louis shrugs and doesn’t open his eyes but another yawn passes his lips.

“C’mon you.” Liam says and opens the shower door.

Louis finally opens his eyes and Liam’s heading out of the shower. Louis lifts himself off the wall and as soon as he steps through the shower door, Liam is there, offering him a towel. Louis takes it with a small smile and wraps it around his waist, pushing his wet hair back of his face.

Liam’s rubbing a hand towel against his head as he heads back in to the bedroom, his own towel wrapped low around his waist. “Do you want to borrow some clothes?”

Louis hums his agreement as he follows Liam in to the bedroom and settles on the end of the bed. Liam digs through his draws and pulls out two sleep shirts and two sets of boxers.

“Marvel?” Louis asks as Liam hands the clothes over. “I thought I was obsessed, mate.”

“Shut up and get dressed.” Liam tells him with goofy smirk.

“Don’t get cheeky on me, Payne.” Louis warns. “I’ll have to shout and you again and I’m too tired for angry kissing.”

Liam comes over and presses a kiss to Louis forehead. “You’re amazing.”

The way he breathes the two words out all gentle and soft makes Louis’ cheeks flush and he tugs the shirt in his hands over his head to hide it.

“Stop saying shit like that, yeah?”

Liam doesn’t agree but he does move away, turning his back to Louis and tugging his own shirt and boxers on, dropping his towel in the wash basket in the corner. Louis pulls the marvel boxers on underneath his towel and then throws it in Liam’s direction. Liam doesn’t turn or laugh, he just picks up the towel and drops it in the basket along with the other.

Louis starts think he fucked up but when Liam comes back over to him, there’s softness to his face that lets Louis knows he’s done quite the opposite really.

“You’ve got to leave in two hours.” Liam frowns.

Louis tugs him towards the bed by the hem of his shirt. “Don’t look at me like that, it’s not my fault there’s thirty four year olds waiting for me to teach them the alphabet.”

“It’s entirely your fault.” Liam retorts and slips his fingers through Louis now damp hair, slicking it back.

Louis slips his hands around Liam’s waist, under his shirt. “You’re going on tour in a week and you’ll be playing to all these pretty faces, you won’t even miss me.”

“I’m not promising that.” Liam says.

“You know I’m expecting presents from every place you visit, right?” Louis grins.

Liam leans in to press the grin from his lips and they fall back on to the bed with Liam using his forearm to keep him supported. He uses his other hand to trace the line of Louis’ jaw.

“Be my date to the wedding?” Louis asks.

Liam furrows his eyebrows for a minute before his face lights up. “Harry and Zayn’s?”

“Yeah.” Louis nods. “I’m probably going to freak out watching Harry get married. The kind of ‘we’re not actually kids anymore and I’ve actually got to do that growing up thing people are always talking about’ freaking out.”

“Alright.” Liam agrees.

“Alright.” Louis repeats a little louder.

Liam grins at him and Louis yawns again. “We should get some sleep before you have to go.”

“I can sleep on the plane.” Louis tells him and drags him down for another kiss.

~~~

They did fall asleep eventually, on top of the covers, with their lips inches apart like they’d both fallen asleep kissing. Louis wakes up when his phone vibrates from across the room and he knows it’s Eleanor, letting him know he should be up and heading to the airport.

He gently untangles himself from Liam’s sleeping form and searches around the floor for his skinny jeans. He finds them, kicked half under the bed and it takes a good tug to get them out. He pulls them on and doesn’t bother exchanging the shirt Liam gave him for his own, instead he collects his phone from off the chest of draws and reads the loving text off Eleanor.

_‘You arse better be up, knob. :) xx’_

Louis sends her a bunch of smiley faces back, in individual texts just to piss her off. He looks at Liam sprawled out on the bed and thinks twice about kissing him goodbye but doesn’t. He slips out of the bedroom quietly and grabs Liam’s leather jacket from the back of the couch on his way out.

~~~

Louis’ fed up with Danielle and Eleanor the moment he greets them at the airport, by the time they’ve been stood in the cue for check in for ten minutes, he’s thought about murdering them both in great detail.

“Seriously, babe.” Danielle complains. “Does it really matter what your hair looks like at four in the morning?”

“Yes.” Eleanor retorts and straightens out the mirror Danielle holds so she can position the bun correctly on her head.

Louis rolls his eyes at the pair of them and slips his hands in to the pockets of Liam’s leather jacket, rocking back on his feet. The cue moves slowly in front of them and Louis gives his suitcase a gentle kick with his foot to move it forward. He tugs Danielle and Eleanor’s forward too because apparently Eleanor’s styling session for a ten hour flight takes time.

There’s a noise from behind them that sounds like a bunch of girls whispering all at once. Everyone in front of them looks behind curiously and Louis follows suit. He thinks he’s imagining things until a sleep ruffled Liam--wearing Louis' denim jacket--is pushing himself through the crowd of bodies and standing right in front of him.

“What are you doing here?” Louis asks.

“You didn’t say goodbye.” Liam frowns.

“It’s four months, Li. We’re not being separated forever.” Louis says and then quieter and just for them. “You looked really peaceful. I didn’t want to wake you.”

“You should have.” Liam says and steps closer.

Louis notes the toes of their shoes are touching.

“There are other people.” He says like he’s not sure Liam has noticed which with the way he’s looking at Louis, he probably hasn’t.

“Do you care?” Liam asks.

Louis shakes his head.

“Will your family care?”

Louis shakes his head.

“Then I don’t care.” Liam says and presses his lips to Louis', his hand on Louis lower back to tug him closer.

There are no snaps of cameras or dramatic gasps like Louis expects. There is however a whisper of Liam’s name and it’s not a familiar voice like Eleanor or Danielle’s, it’s a stranger. Louis knows what they’ve done before it’s even happened.

~~~

Louis has a day to sleep off his flight from LA and then he’s back at school, with thirty four year olds calling him Mr Tomlinson. He doesn’t have time between work and sleep, to pay attention to media surrounding his and Liam’s airport incident. The first thing he hears about it is the weekend after he’s back and his sister Lottie decides to pay him a visit.

They go out to lunch at one of Louis’ favourite little cafe overlooking the river thames and they make it through ordering their food and having it delivered before she brings it up.

“There’s a photo of you kissing Liam Payne circling the internet.” She mentions like it’s an everyday thing.

 _‘You know who he is?’_ is the first thing he wants to ask but instead he says. “You saw that, huh?”

“We were all supportive of you moving to London and I know mum’s not fond of you flying off to LA as often as you do.” She says. “But she never says anything because you promised you would always call home and always let us know when something important in your life happens.”

“Lot...” He tries.

“How could you keep something like that from us, Lou?” She asks wounded. “That’s something pretty huge and you didn’t even ring mum, or me, or even fizz, to talk to us about it.”

Louis knows she’s not talking about him kissing Liam, or she is, but she’s talking more about the fact that Liam is a guy that he happened to be kissing, than the fact that he’s some kind of celebrity.

“Did you think we wouldn’t accept it?” She questions after he doesn’t speak.

“God, no.” Louis replies immediately. “Mum raised us all better than that.”

“Then why?”

“I don’t know.” He sighs and when she looks confused he expands. “I mean, I don’t know what’s going on. I’m still trying to work it all out myself.”

“So, you like this guy?” She queries and digs her fork in to her salad like the conversation was less serious now and she could eat her food.

“I do.” Louis admits because there’s no denying that really.

“And you like kissing him?”

Louis nods and drops his focus to his own food so he doesn’t have to look at her. “Yeah, yeah I do. Like, really like it.”

“Do you still fancy women?” She asks as she slips some food in to her mouth.

Louis looks back over to her and frowns a little. “I think so, I haven’t, I mean, ever since Liam.”

He feels like his words aren’t making sense but Lottie nods like she completely understands, swallows what’s in her mouth and takes a sip from her drink before looking at him seriously.

“So, you like this guy, you like kissing guy and you haven’t thought about women since you’ve been with him.” She states.

Louis nods slowly because for some reason his nineteen year old sister is making a lot more sense of what’s going on his head than he ever could.

“I think he’s your game changer.” She informs him.

“Game changer?” Louis asks.

“Yeah, the one that makes you change teams.” She smirks.

Louis laughs because his little sister definitely follows in his footsteps. Lottie takes another bite of her salad and Louis begins to cut in to his burger, getting lost in his own mind, only this time he has someone to voice the questions to.

“I don’t think I’m attracted to other guys.” He admits.

Lottie takes another sip from her drink and says around the straw. “Maybe you’re not gay, maybe you’re like, Liam-sexual.”

“Is that even a thing?” Louis asks.

“Probably not.” She shrugs. “It’s kind of cute though, that all you see is him right now.”

“Yeah.” Louis agrees haphazardly.

~~~

“Lottie says I’m Liam-sexual.” Louis tells Liam that night on the phone.

Liam snorts down the line. “What does that mean?”

“I’m only attracted to you.” Louis says and curls up on his couch. He’d never realised how lonely it was in his flat, until he went from being surrounded by people back to nothing.

“Lou, hey, you still there?” Liam asks and Louis realises he hasn’t spoken for a few minutes.

“Yeah, sorry.” He answers. “What were you saying?”

“I said ‘as long as you’re attracted to me that’s all I care about’.” Liam says and Louis only has to close his eyes to picture him blushing.

“You’re adorable.” Louis tells him just because he likes to say it and he likes the thought of Liam’s cheeks getting hotter because he did.

There’s a fumble followed by a loud bang on Liam’s end of the phone and Louis calls his name a few times, getting worried when he gets nothing in return.

“Sorry.” Liam sighs.”I’m at sound check and Niall just tripped over Josh’s drum kit.”

Louis sniggers, even though he doesn’t know the lad personally. “He okay?”

“Yeah.” Liam snorts. “They’re rough housing and being really loud so I’m going to go somewhere else, hang on.” 

Louis waits, flicks through his Netflix to find something after he’s come off the phone with Liam, while he waits for Liam to come back on the phone.

“Alright, I’m back.” Liam says and then not a second later. “Lou, you there?”

“Yeah, I’m here.” Louis replies. “Where are you?”

“Some back room thing.” Liam explains.

“I meant where in the world, Liam?” Louis snickers.

“Oh, oh. Right.” Liam stumbles. “Uhm, New York.”

“What did you plan to bring me from New York?”

Liam’s silent on the end of the phone for a moment. “It’s not a gift if I tell you.”

“That’s surprises, babe.” Louis informs him. “You’re allowed to tell people about gifts.”

“Well I’m not telling.” Liam says childishly.

Louis laughs and closes his eyes again, trying to imagine Liam’s adorable pout. “I miss your face.”

“That’s, uh,” Liam pauses. “Okay?”

“This is so fucking stupid.” Louis grumbles and tugs his fingers through his hair. “I don’t get like this. I don’t depend on people, not after a week....”

“Do you want me to go?” Liam asks.

“Do I sound like I want you to go?” Louis snaps and then sighs. “Sorry, I don’t know what’s going on with me.”

“It’s a lot to deal with, Lou.” Liam tells him softly.

“I don’t know why you like me.” Louis says. “I’ve been nothing but a dick to you since we’ve met.”

“Well, you do have some good qualities.” Liam teases.

“Yeah, my arse.” Louis jokes. “That’s all you’re interested in really, isn’t it, Payne.”

“You caught me.” Liam giggles, he actually giggles.

Louis laughs. “You’re adorable.”

“You’re amazing.” Liam replies immediately.

Louis thinks that could be there version of _‘I love you’_ and then feels sick. “I think I’m going to go.”

“Lou.” Liam says worried.

“I’m alright.” Louis assures him. “It’s just I’ve got to get up early...”

Liam doesn’t say anything for a really long time and then he finally sighs. “Alright.”

“I’ll call you tomorrow.” Louis promises.

“Yeah.” Liam replies and then after a beat. “Night, Lou.”

“Goodnight, babe.” Louis says and doesn’t breathe properly until he hears the dial tone.

~~~

The next day starts as normally as it can for Louis, he wakes up after his alarm and barley has enough time to shower and make a travel mug of tea. He gets to the school just before seven and Anita, his teacher’s aide, is already in the classroom. She gives him the usual playful gruelling as they both set up the classroom for the day.

The kids arrive start arriving around half eight and Louis and Anita both greet them at the door, helping them hang up their coats and bags. Louis lets them do what they want until the bell rings at nine and then he and Anita collect them up on the carpet. The first activity of the days is drawing and Louis and Anita organise the kids, four to a table. Louis tells them they can draw what they like but they have to be able to inform the rest of their class of what it is, when the activity is finished.

He sits at his desk once the kids are settled, with Anita hovering around, in case of any of them has a question. He takes the register, ticking off the kids that are there and writing the numbers of carers down, for the kids that are not. There’s only two and Louis writes both their names down on a sticky note, along with their carer’s numbers, sticking it to his phone to remind him to ring them at break time.

He goes back to the kids then, glancing at some of their drawings and making comments, tending to the kids who call his name. They work on their drawings for about half an hour and then Louis has them present them each to the class. By the time they get done (after the fussing and a few to long explanations) its break time.

Anita helps him get them settled back around the tables with the fruit and squash. Once he’s sure most of the kids are settled, he moves back over his desk, to ring their carers of the kids who hadn’t turned up.

He rings Olivia Western whose mother is model and tends to be out of town a lot, taking her daughter with her. Olivia’s nanny lets Louis know just that and if he could email any work Olivia might miss they’d be very grateful. He hates working for a private school sometimes.

He’s about to ring Mathew Johnson when the little boy comes barging in to the classroom, his nanny behind him, trying to remove his coat. Louis doesn’t say anything, only waves the nanny off when she looks completely apologetic as Mathew storms over to his desk.

“Goodmorning Mathew.” He greets with a smile.

“Goodmorning Mr Tomlinson.” Mathew replies happily. “I was at the doctors!” He announces proudly and lifts up his arm to show the ironman sticker residing on his forearm. “I didn’t even cry.”

“You didn’t?” Louis asked with a shocked voice. “I always cry at the doctors.” 

“You do?” Mathew asks surprised like a typical four year old that assumes their teachers and parents are bionic creatures.

“Like a big baby.” Louis nods. “But you’re a big brave boy and you don’t cry, do you?”

“Nope.” Mathew beams, rocking back on his feet.

“Do you have a doctor’s note for me?” Louis asks, noting the paper in the little boys hand.

Mathew looks down at his hand and nods like he just noticed he was holding something. “Yes and my daddy said I had to give you this too.”

Louis takes the small slip from the doctor and the letter that his name scrawled on top. “Thank you, buddy.”

“Mr Tomlinson?” Mathew asks, not moving away from the desk.

“Yes, Mathew?” Louis returns, looking over at him.

“What’s a faggot?”

Louis whole life comes to a halt and he just stares at the child in front of him, wide eyed. He drops the letter in his hand on to his desk like it burned him.

“Mr Tomlinson?” Mathew pushes. “What’s it mean?”

“It’s not a very nice word.” Louis tells him.

“But my daddy called you it.” Mathew frowns.

“Well your daddy isn’t a very nice man.” Louis informs him and he knows he shouldn’t, he already knows he’s going to be in trouble for saying it but in the moment he doesn’t care.

“Oh.” Mathew says quietly.

Louis sighs and opens his top desk draw, shoving the letter inside. He stands up from his desk and comes around to the little boy, putting a hand on his shoulder and leading him to one of the tables with a vacant seat.

~~~

He manages to make it to the end of the day without letting what Mathew had said affect him. He doesn’t get to go home at half five like he normally does because he’s Anita informs him that the principal, Carol, his boss, would like to see him. Louis doesn’t think anything of it, he gets along quite well with everyone at the school and more often than not Carol will call him to her office, if she needs help organising school events.

He knows something’s wrong the moment he steps in to her room and there’s another other member of staff already there. The only other male members of staff, who never enjoy organising school events or interacting with Louis all that much. 

“Mr Tomlinson.” Carol greets. “Take a seat.”

Louis does, and doesn’t comment on her calling him ‘Mr Tomlinson’ like he normally would because this seems too serious for jokes.

“I’ve called you hear because well, we’ve been having quite of a lot of complaints from parents.” She explains.

“Do they not like my lesson plans?” Louis frowns.

“No, no. They’re perfect.” Carol sighs and then like she’s regrets the words even before she’s said them. “We’ve had a lot of parents calling in because of that, that photo of you, the one currently circling the internet.”

Louis’ breath picks up and his palms get sweaty.

“Are you aware of which photo I’m speaking of?” She asks.

Louis nods. “I’m aware.”

“We pride ourselves on privacy, Mr Tomlinson.” Carol starts. “A lot of the parents of our children have a certain status that requires the privacy of our school to be kept just that.”

“So, this is about the fact the photo is all over the internet, not the fact it was a guy I was kissing?”

Carol doesn’t answer. However, her facial expression is answer enough for Louis.

“I thought as much.” Louis scoffs.

“I’m afraid we have to take parental complaint very seriously, Mr Tomlinson.” Carol says and Louis hates how formal she’s being.

“I’m not gay.” He informs her.

“That kiss looked pretty gay.” Ryan, the year one teacher, snorts from behind him.

Louis would turn to scowl at him but he doesn’t have the energy so he keeps his focus on Carol. “What happens now?”

“You’re suspended until further notice.” Carol says with regret.

Louis doesn’t argue but he does say. “You do realise I could probably sue for discrimination, right?”

Carol frowns. “We’ll call you within the next couple of weeks with our final decision.”

Louis nods but doesn’t offer more than that as he stands from his chair. Ryan looks quite smug when Louis turns towards the door and Louis thinks about punching him but his job is already in jeopardy, he’s pretty sure they do have grounds to fire him, for punching another member of staff.

He refuses to let himself break and locks his shoulders in place, keeps his head high as he walks out of the room. When he gets back to the classroom, there must be something off about him because Anita asks if he’s okay the moment he enters. Louis ignores her and goes over to his desk, he tugs open the bottom draw and pulls the letter out.

Anita’s coming towards him but he continues to ignore her, ripping open the letter and opening it up, he barley takes in the words as he reads, only picking up the many derogatory terms for gay men spread throughout. It’s not hard to get the gist, the fact that this guy is willing to do anything to ensure Louis does not teach his son, even if it means paying Louis off. 

Louis drops the piece of paper, collects his things from his desk and shoves them in to his bag. He still doesn’t speak to Anita, even when she looks genuinely concerned for him. He grabs Liam's leather jacket from the back of his chair and pulls it on angrily as he storms out of the classroom and out of the school all together.

He doesn’t go home straight away, he wanders the streets of London until the shoppers and tourists turn in to clubbers. It takes some guy with alcohol on his breath, asking him for a cigarette, to push Louis in to finally going home.

When he does get home he doesn’t call Liam or Harry or El or even his mum. He strips himself of his clothes and climbs in to bed and tries to pretend the day never happened. 

~~~

Louis’ phone is ringing, it won’t stop ringing but he doesn’t have the energy to get out of bed and answer it. He pulls the duvet further over his head and closes eyes, trying to force himself back to the comfort that sleeping brings.

~~~

“You’re not dead then?” Eleanor asks as she comes in to the room.

Louis doesn’t answer but continues to stare at the wall opposite his bead.

Eleanor sighs and comes to sit on the edge of the bed, gently brushing his hair away from his face. “Are you going to tell me what’s going on? Why you haven’t answered anyone’s calls in the past three days?”

Louis stays silent.

“You’ve got to talk to someone, babe.” She frowns. “We can’t help you if we don’t know what’s happened. Did Liam do something? Did you guys break up? Is that what this is about?”

Louis shakes his head but he can feel the tears pricking at the corner of his eyes.

“Then what is it?” Eleanor asks. “What’s got you this upset?”

Louis lets the tears roll down in his nose and across his cheek.

“Lou...” She says a little more desperate.

Louis sniffles but he doesn’t offer a verbal reply.

Eleanor kicks off her shoes and curls up on the small part of the bed beside him, she rests their foreheads together and rubs at his back gently.

“I love you.” She whispers. “Whatever it is. Whatever happened. It’s not the end of the world, okay? I love you, Harry loves you, Zayn loves you, William does, your mum and the kids too. We’re all here, Lou.”

Louis closes his eyes and sinks in to the comfort that his friend brings.

~~~

“Yeah, he’s awake but he’s refusing to speak.” Eleanor whispers in to the phone like Louis isn’t the same room and can hear every word she’s saying. “I’ve tried that. He wouldn’t even move when I said Harry was threatening to catch a plane over, in fact, I think I might tell him to come. He’s better at handling Louis like this than I am.”

Eleanor comes over to bed so she’s standing directly in front of him. “Liam’s on the phone, he wants to know if you want to talk to him.”

“Okay.” Louis says brokenly.

Eleanor looks surprised but she holds out her phone to him. Louis takes it and waits until she’s walked out of the room before he presses it to his ear.

“Hi.” He almost whispers.

“Hi.” Liam replies just as a quiet. “Are you okay?”

“No.” Louis answers honestly.

Liam sighs. “Did I do something? Is this about the other night because—“

“It’s not about the other night.” Louis tells him.

“Then what is it, Lou?” Liam asks and then the following question sounds so broken it makes Louis heart ache. “Do you know want this anymore?”

“I got suspended.” Louis blurts.

Liam’s silent for a moment. “W-what?”

“They suspended me at work.” Louis says quieter. “They say it’s because our relationship is to public.”

“Can they do that?” Liam asks.

Louis wants to tell Liam the real reason he got suspended. Then he would have to explain what happened while he was talking to Carol, how he basically called his and Liam’s relationship a lie because he’s too much of a coward to admit the truth.

“Apparently.” He says instead.

“What are you going to do?” Liam asks.

“I don’t know.” Louis says honestly. “I can’t lose my job though.”

Liam’s quiet for a really long time. “Is this it then?”

“No.” Louis says quickly because he’d let Liam go easily before and he’s not going to do it again. “We could, we could be more private. Have a relationship away from the public eye.”

“You mean we could hide?” Liam asks.

“Liam.” Louis says because Liam manages to sound upset, even through the phone and its killing Louis.

“I’m not hiding again, Louis.” Liam tells him. “I did it for years, pretended to be someone I wasn’t. I lov—I care about you, I do. But I’m not hiding who I am anymore.”

Louis’ too caught up on the fact Liam almost said he loved him to comprehend much else from what he said.

Liam swallows loudly. “Maybe it’s better if we end if here before either of us our in to deep.”

Love is pretty deep, Louis thinks.

“Goodbye, Louis.” Liam says when Louis doesn’t speak for a long time.

The dial tone plays before Louis can say anything else.


	3. Chapter 3

Louis makes it two days after Liam and his conversation before he rings Carol up and quits his job. Carol doesn’t argue with him on it, or bring up the fact that he’s currently suspended. In fact, she agrees that it’s the better option and apologises for the way things ended, even offers to write him a glowing reference. Louis hangs up without a _‘thank you’_.

Eleanor stays at his flat and watches him drink himself in to an early grave, she doesn’t comment or join in but Louis hears on the phone to Harry every night, the worry in tone only making him want to drink more.

It takes a week for his best friend to arrive, with a frown on his face and a baby on his hip. Louis makes grabby hands from William from the couch, knowing if he has the seven month old near him then Harry was less likely to yell. Harry doesn’t let William get close enough to reach out for Louis, he just calls Eleanor and pawns the youngster off on her.

Louis sighs as he watches her disappear back in to his bedroom with William.

“Liam rang Zayn.” Harry says first coming to sit on the couch. “Liam rang Zayn because he needed a friend and he thought you might need a friend too. I should have known you were to stubborn to bloody ring me up and actually tell me what’s going on.”

“I’m fine.” Louis lies.

Harry looks unconvinced.

“I’m fine, I am.” Louis says. “I’m fine.”

“One more time and I’ll believe you.” Harry says with no amusement on his face.

Louis just stares at him.

“I thought we’d grow out of this, Lou.” Harry sighs. “This whole not telling me you’re upset because you don’t want to upset me, it’s not fair. I’m not a kid anymore and i’d really appreciate it if my _best friend_ had the guts to call me up and say _‘hey, I’m not doing so good’_.”

Louis bows his head and then in a really quiet voice says. “I’m not doing so good.”

“I know, babe.” Harry says, moving closer to wrap and arm around him. “But we’re going to sort it, okay?”

Louis nods and leans in to the grip.

“Now, first things first.” Harry starts. “You’re quitting that shitty place you work at.” 

“Already did.” Louis informs him.

“Great minds think alike.” Harry grins at him.

Louis lets a small smile break across his lips.

“Next thing, we’re going to take a nap.” Harry announces. “I just travelled ten hours on a plane with a seven month old and you look like you haven’t slept in days. I think we’ve earned ourselves a nap.”

Louis doesn’t argue and lets himself be manhandled in to a tangle of limbs on the couch.

~~~

Two weeks after his phone call with Liam he decides to move to LA.

He makes the decision based on the fact that he can’t live without his best friend only a couple of minutes away anymore. No one argues with him on the choice, not even Eleanor, who he’s sure would have something to say about it.

His mum’s a little harder to convince but once he informs her how miserable he’s been over the past couple of weeks, she folds. She even promises comes up with the kids to help him pack.

Harry heads back to LA, promising Louis that he’ll start looking for houses in their area and will ring if he finds anything that he thinks Louis will like.

Louis spends the night after Harry leaves curled up on his couch, with the each sets of twins on either side of him, his mother on the futon and the other two girls spread out on the floor.

By the next morning Louis’ entire flat is packed in to boxes and put in to a moving truck to be put in storage until he’s got a house to have it sent over too.

That night he goes home with his mum and the kids, sleeps in his old bedroom with Ernie and the next morning he’s been smothered in kisses before he calls a taxi to take him to the airport. 

~~

A month after the phone call with Liam and he’s living in LA.

The house is perfect, it’s a ten minute walk from Zayn and Harry’s and it’s got a huge back garden, along with a spare bedroom for William to sleep in when he stays. Harry paid for half, even though Louis tried to talk him out of it, until he realised that he could talk until he was blue in the face and Harry wouldn’t budge. So, he gave in, making Harry promise that he can pay it back when he’s got enough money to do so.

It takes him two days to get all his stuff moved in and settled once he’s arrived. Zayn and Harry help, along with some friends Harry bribes. Louis makes them all so many cups of tea in thanks, that he’s sick of the site of it by the end of the day, which he never thought would ever be possible.

It’s just them when the day comes to the end, with Zayn and Louis falling in to an exhausted pile on the couch and Harry in the garden with William, hovering over the youngster nervously as he explores.

Louis watches them through open patio door and suddenly notices how big and empty the garden is. He thinks he should get a dog, a big dog, maybe a Labrador. He’s thinking of different dog names when he feels Zayn’s eyes on him curiously.

“I'm thinking about getting a dog.” He explains.

“Is this your new thing?” Zayn asks. “Making rash and impulsive decisions?”

Louis shrugs. “Might be, do you not like it?”

“I don’t dislike it.” Zayn replies and then nods in Harry’s direction. “Most of them have made him happy so as long as that’s the way it stays.”

 “I should have done it when he first asked.” Louis admits and then expands when Zayn looks at him. “Moved here.”

“He wanted it to be your choice too, he wouldn’t have been happy with you coming if you weren’t happy.” Zayn replies with a shrug.

Louis nods and then. “I’m happy.”

“Yeah.” Zayn agrees. “You could be happier though.”

Louis doesn’t ask what he means because he’s too scared that he already knows and he doesn’t want to think about it, he’s trying to move on with his life.

~~~

Six weeks after his phone call with Liam he gets a dog.

It’s a chocolate Labrador puppy that was the runt of the litter Louis had gone to look at. The lady that had owned the puppies had said she wasn’t thinking about selling him because of his size, it meant he had a bunch of medical problems. Louis couldn’t look at any of the other puppies, after he rested his head on Louis’ thigh and fell asleep. He paid her the full amount she was asking and refused to let her take less.

Louis didn’t even waste a moment and the day after got the puppy, he had an appointment at the vet. He got all the medicine the dog needed and agreed to buy the more expensive food that the vet said would help the dog grow.

When he gets home after the appointment, there are three people waiting in his house. Zayn and Harry are on the couch watching some cooking show on the TV while William sits on the floor with a bunch of toys around him. The puppy makes beline for him instantly, sniffing him all over and making William giggle.

Louis sits on the spare couch with a smile as he watches to two of them interact. Harry picks William up when the puppy starts to get a little to playful and the puppy comes over to Louis instantly.

“Good boy.” He tells him as he picks him up.

 “What’s his name then?” Harry asks.

Louis looks at the dog on his lap and doesn’t think twice. “Marvel.”

“Oh, c’mon, mate. Really?” Zayn laughs. “I thought I was obsessed.”

 _‘Shut up and get dressed’_ Liam’s voice echoes in his head.

“You like it, don’t you boy?” Louis asks the dog loudly, as if to try and speak over the voice in his head.

The puppy pays him no attention, resting his head down on Louis’ knees and closing his eyes.

“Clearly he loves it.” Harry teases.

“He will.” Louis says determined as he strokes the sleeping puppy.

~~~

Two months after his phone call with Liam he goes for a new job.

Harry sets him up with the interview, finds it through a connection he has from his festival days. Louis’ a nervous buzz of energy the entire day leading up to it, he even takes marvel on a jog around the block, to try and calm him down. It doesn’t work, in fact the adrenaline from the run might just make him that more twitchy.

By the time Zayn’s beeping outside, he’s got his tie on backwards and marvel running circles around his feet. Louis snaps at  the dog who stares up at him with _those eyes_ for a moment before moping over to lie down on his dog bed.

Louis removes his tie and puts it back on the right way, then collects his jacket from his wardrobe. He goes over and stands in front of marvel’s bed with his arms out wide.

“How do I look, Marvs?” He asks.

Marvel barley lifts his head.

“Hey, don’t be mad at me.” Louis bends down and pats the dogs head. “I’m sorry I snapped.”

Marvel takes a moment but he soon licks at the corner of Louis’ wrist and Louis takes that as apology accepted. He pets the dog for a few more minutes until another beep comes from outside.

“I’ll be back in an hour.” Louis informs the puppy. “Please don’t ruin anything valuable.”

Zayn grins at him when he gets in the car and Louis frowns when he doesn’t start driving immediately. Zayn leans across the seat and pulls Louis’ collar over his tie.

 “I’m a nervous wreck.” Louis admits. “I’m gonna bomb it, I know I am.”

“You’re not, you’re great at what you do, Lou.” Zayn tells him as he starts the car. “You’ve got great CV and Haz said this interview is just a precaution, she’s pretty much offered you the job.” 

For some reason knowing that doesn’t make Louis any less nervous. At least when Zayn starts driving he can focus on the road passing than his the way his knee is shaking.

Zayn tells him he’ll wait for him when they pull up outside and Louis’ too nervous to tell him he’ll be fine and he can take a cab. Louis stumbles out his name to the secretary on reception when he gets inside. She smiles easily at him and it eases the tension a little but it’s back the moment he’s asked to wait on a chair outside the principal’s office.

He feels like when he was back in school himself, and he would get in trouble for the many pranks he used to play and he would have to await his fate in the chair outside the principal’s office.

A woman in her mid thirties opens the door when Louis feels like he’s about to burst with nervous energy. She smiles polite and gentle, which eases him much the way the secretary’s had.

“Louis?” She asks.

Louis nods and she stands out of the way of the door and gestures for him to step inside. He forces a smile on to his face as he stands up and walks inside.

The interview starts off well, she introduces herself as Michelle Collins and then explains a little about what the job involves and then asks him about his past experience. He tells her about the schools he’s worked for and what his roles were but he doesn’t tell her why he quit, until there’s a lull in the conversation. 

“I’m gay.” He blurts.

Michelle looks taken a back before letting out a short laugh.

“Sorry, sorry.” He brings a nervous hand to the back of his neck, the gesture is too familiar though and he quickly drops it down to his lap.

“That’s okay, Louis.” She promises. “We’re a very accepting community.”

“It’s not going to be a problem?” He asks. “It’s just, I had a few problems at the last place I worked at and—“

“It’s not a problem.” Michelle cuts him off.

Louis breathes a little easier after that.

~~~  
  
Three months after his phone call with Liam, he goes on a date.

It’s a guy that Harry works with and considering Harry works in the film industry, where usually the guys aren’t the best looking of people—Harry the exception obviously—the guy is actually pretty cute.

He’s about 6ft with dark shaggy brown hair and green eyes and he’s slim with no muscle but somehow manages to pull it off.  He picks up Louis half an hour late, wearing a white crinkled t-shirt and light skinny jeans.

“I’m sorry.” He apologises. “I got stuck in the editing studio and—“

“Could we just go, please?” Louis asks politely cutting his sentence off.

His name is Bobby, Louis finds out in the car, a vital piece of information Harry probably should have told him. He’s quite quirky and he keeps up easily with Louis’ quick wit. The car drive to the restaurant isn’t awkward or silent, they’re mostly laughing but Louis feels like he’s hanging out with a friend rather than going on a date.

Bobby takes him to a burger joint and he asks Louis about his life, like he’s genuinely interested. He tells Louis about his own life, and it doesn’t make Louis want to fall asleep like it does when Harry talks about film editing.

They have a pretty good date all in all and when Bobby asks if Louis would like to go back to his place, he could say yes. After all the lad is attractive and Louis is aware of that and he’s accepted the fact that being aware of that means he has no issue with putting his dick in Bobby’s mouth.

But Bobby doesn’t laugh at his dumb jokes like they’re the funniest thing he’s ever heard. Bobby doesn’t blush every time Louis says something rude or suggestive. Bobby doesn’t tell he’s amazing in a way that makes Louis’ cheeks flush. Louis doesn’t want to kiss Bobby every time he smiles. Louis doesn’t want Bobby because Bobby isn’t Liam.

He says no.

~~~  
  
Four months after his phone call with Liam, he sees him again.

Harry’s stressed out and he won’t sit still so Lou can do his hair and she looks about ready to kill him. Louis’ got William on his hip and sniggers every time Harry tries to get out of the chair, only to have Lou push him back down with force. Louis makes a face at William, who still, at ten months, manages to find Louis hilarious.

“Oh.” A voice comes from the door way and everyone’s head shoots in its direction.

Louis’ breathe catches in his throat because Liam arriving wasn’t something he had expected. He also didn’t expect him to look as gorgeous as he does. He’s got on a wide notch lapel black suit, with a navy shirt underneath and his hair is gelled back just the way Louis likes it, only there’s no stubble on his cheeks making him look impossibly younger.

“I thought this was Zayn’s room, sorry.” Liam apologises not taking his eyes off Louis.

“Eh.” William says, leaning out of Louis’ grip for Liam.

“He’s going through a stage where he has to be held by everyone in the room before he settles.” Harry explains and he looks completely unfazed by Liam’s presence.

Louis knows he’s got something to do with Liam being here and he’s stuck between wanting to kill him and kiss him. Liam comes closer, trying not to make eye contact with Louis as he takes William from his arms.

“Eh, eh.” William says while wriggling in Liam’s grip.

“Well, don’t you look handsome.” Liam tells him trying to keep the youngster from falling out of his grip.

“He does now.” Harry says. “He didn’t an hour ago when he was a bawling mess, refusing to keep his trousers on.”

“My boy likes to be free, don’t you, babe?” Louis says and pokes at William’s cheek.

“Ou-eh.” William says and reaches for him once more. 

Louis takes him back and straightens out his waist coat. “Shall we help Liam find daddy? I’m sure you’re fed up of watching pappa refuse to have his hair done.”

William doesn’t say anything he’s too distracted with playing the hankie tucked in Louis’ jacket pocket.

“Yes, leave. He’ll have less to distract him then.” Lou agrees, forcefully turning Harry’s head to face the mirror.

Without meeting Liam’s eyes, he nods towards the door. Liam turns on his foot and heads back out of the room, with Louis carrying William hot on his trail.

They walk in silence through the house until they get to the other bedroom, which Louis walks in to without knocking. William reaches out for his father the moment he spots him.

“Hi babe.” Zayn greets and presses a kiss to his son’s cheek as he takes him from Louis’ grip.

William pays him no attention, he’s already reaching for the next person, which happens to be Zayn’s younger sister Safaa. She takes him and then he’s being passed around the room like it’s a game of pass the parcel. He settles is Zayn’s dad’s arms, poking at his grandfather’s cheeks until Yaser bites at his fingers, making him giggle.

“Liam.” Zayn’s eyes light up like he’s just spotted he entered with Louis. “Bro, did you bring it?”

Liam reaches in to the front pocket of his trousers and tugs out a hanky that Louis knows all too well. He hands it to Zayn and Zayn hands it to his mother, who folds it in to that weird point shape and tucks it in to his jacket pocket.

“Thank, mate.” Zayn says already seeming calmer.

“I knew it was a lucky hanky.” Louis mutters under his breath.

Liam smiles at him. “Brought me loads of luck last time I used it.”

“Had it in your hand when you dumped me, huh?” Louis asks spitefully.

“Louis.” Zayn warns softly.

“Sorry.” Louis sighs. “Sorry, I’m going to see if anyone has started pouring alcoholic drinks yet.”

“Lou...” Zayn calls after him but he’s already out the door.”

He finds Harry’s sister Gemma in the kitchen, in the middle of pouring herself a mixture of orange juice and vodka.

“Can I have one of those?” Louis asks as he sits down at the counter.

Gemma glances at him and then grabs another glass from the centre of the island and he notices her pour that little more vodka in his than she had her own.

“Thanks, Gem.” He smiles slightly.

“If there’s someone I need to punch, let me know.” She tells him and squeezes at his forearm before disappearing out of the room.

Louis has taken exactly two sips of his drink when a voice behind him asks. “Do you want me to leave?”

“That’s not my decision.” Louis replies not turning around.

Liam sighs.

“They’ll both be upset if you leave.” He says and then stares down at the drink in his hand. “I’m not having them upset on one of the most important day of their lives.”

“Okay.” Liam says quietly and then leaves.

Louis takes the drink back in one, wincing when the vodka at the bottom of the glass, hits the back of his throat.

“Drinking your problems away, Tomlinson?”

Louis makes an annoyed noise. Nick Grimshaw or Harry’s first boyfriend, both to old and to hipster for Louis to ever be excepting of him dating his best friend. Only Harry would stay friends with an ex and then invite them to his wedding.

“The first one always hurts, that’s what I told Hazza.” Nick says as he sits down on the stool opposite Louis.

“Are we reminiscing? Because I’m really not in the mood.” Louis snaps.

Nick picks up the vodka bottle Gemma had left and pours some in Louis’ glass. “That was him then? The one that made you a catcher?”

“Why do people always use sports analogy to explain sexuality?” Louis complains. “I’m never going to be able to watch a baseball game ever again.”

“You watch baseball?” Nick snorts.

Louis drinks the vodka back in one and ignores him. 

“You really like this guy, huh?” Nick sympathizes.

Louis gives him an obvious look and pushes his glass across the table.

“Never thought I’d see the day when Louis Tomlinson is hopeless over a guy.” Nick says while filling Louis’ glass with vodka. “Have to admit it’s not as satisfying as I’d like.”

“No?” Louis asks and takes the drink back in one when Nick slides it back towards him.

“No.” Nick admits. “Your face is doing this frowny thing and it’s making me feel sorry for you, I’m not sure what do with that emotion, not when it comes to you.”

“You’re a twat, your jeans are far too tight and your hair looks like it belongs in an 80’s porno.” Louis tells him while standing up. “Now stop feeling fucking sorry for me, I don’t need yours or anyone’s sympathy.”

The fact that Nick doesn’t make a snarky remark back shows that he’s completely ignoring Louis’ request and that only pisses him off more, he smashes the glass in his hand on the floor and storms out of the kitchen.

“I’m going for a walk, I’ll be back for the ceremony.” He announces to those in the living room, who are looking at him like he’s a wild animal that hasn’t been tamed.

The fresh air hits him like a smack in the face, but he pushes through it, heading down the driveway of the little cottage Harry and Zayn had rented. The alcohol he’d drank is already is already slipping in to his veins, giving him the perfect amount of buzz. He comes to the end of the drive at a T junction and turns right and stumbles himself down the lane, with no idea where he’s going.

It’s not like Nick has the right to judge him anyway, he’s never been in a relationship the entire time Louis has known him. The relationship with Harry doesn’t count, having sex with a nineteen year old and taking him to nandos once a month doesn’t count. Harry had been so heart broken when they broke up too. Louis remembers sitting with him while he sniffled for hours over that dick.

Nick was so unfazed by it, he even came to Harry’s hours to explain to Harry exactly what their relationship entailed and how he’d let Harry know that from the beginning.

Maybe that’s what it was like for Liam and Louis. Maybe that’s all Liam wanted from him, let’s see if I can fuck up the straight guy and maybe get a shag out of it too. Maybe Louis was slowly falling in love with Liam while Liam was laughing at him behind his back.

A car beeps as it wizzes past and Louis stumbles slightly, almost falling in the bushes, a hand catching him just in time.

“You’re a fucking idiot.” Liam comments while gripping tightly to his arm.

Louis laughs because if he doesn’t, he’s probably going to cry.

“Are you wasted?” Liam demands. “You are. Your best friends getting married in twenty minutes and you’re fucking wasted.”

“You swear a lot when you’re angry.” Louis points out.

Liam sighs and he’s gripping both of Louis’ arms now. “Jesus, Lou.”

“No, you don’t get to call me that.” Louis snaps. “Only people that love me get to call me that.”

“Yeah.” Liam breathes.

“I hate you.” Louis tells him and he can feel the tears pricking at his eyes.

“No you don’t.” Liam says while shaking his head.

“I don’t.” Louis agrees. “I should.”

“Probably.” Liam nods.

“You look really gorgeous as well.” Louis hits his arm. “I do hate you.”

Liam’s not smiling. “We need to get you sobered up.”

“Zayn’s going to kill me.” Louis says and then as an afterthought.”Harry’s going to hate me.”

“Not if we get you sobered up in time.” Liam says and then he’s leading Louis back towards the house.

Louis lets him because as much as Louis hates to admit, it’s nice to have Liam be near him again. They get inside the house and Eleanor must catch sight of them because when Liam gets them in to the kitchen, she’s right there.

“What the hell is going on?” She snaps.

“Might be a bit drunk.” Louis hiccups.

“Oh, Lou.” She says with the sympathy in her voice that makes him wish he was a lot drunker.

“He needs water. Do you know where the glasses are?” Liam asks.

“I’ve got him.” Eleanor says her voice a lot colder now. “You go back in the living room and do whatever you do when you’re not hurting my best friend.”

A hurt look crosses Liam’s face. “Eleanor.”

“Go, Liam.” She almost growls.

Liam looks to Louis but Louis looks away, he knows not to argue with Eleanor and he’s certainly not going to argue with her when she’s defending him. Liam takes the order, walking out of the kitchen with his head hung low between his shoulders. Eleanor gets a glass from the cupboard and goes over to the sink to fill it up.

Louis notices then the white fitted maxi dress she has on--that Harry had demanded she wear because _‘It’s a wedding, El. Someone has to wear white’_ —shows off every curve of her body and he realises he’s not attracted to her in the slightest, and it’s not because she’s a woman, or because she’s his best friend, or even that she wouldn’t be interested in him in the slightest either. It’s because of the guy that just walked out here looking like someone just broke the last piece of faith he had left.

Eleanor offers him the glass of water and strokes his back gently. He takes a sip and wonders how he could ever think that Liam never cared about him, when all he did when they were together, was reassure Louis that he did.

“What?” Eleanor asks softly with her brow furrowed like she’s trying to work out what’s going on his head.

“I’m an idiot.” Louis admits.

“Well that’s a given.” Eleanor grins and reaches up to push back a fallen piece of his quiff.

“I think he actually gave a damn, El.”

Eleanor frowns. “Why would you think he didn’t?”

“I don’t know.” Louis fiddles with the glass in his hand. “I was too caught up in my own head, to think about the fact that he was just a guy who was dating the guy he liked.” He thinks on his own words for a moment and then sighs. “Fuck, I fucked up.”

“What?” Eleanor asks in complete confusion.

“He thinks I’m resenting him.” Louis sighs. “He thinks I figured out I wasn’t gay and now I resent him for everything we did.”

“You are gay though.” Eleanor states.

“Pansexual.” Louis informs her. It’s amazing how it took one google search to find what he should have found the moment he had feelings for Liam.

“It’s the same thing, Lou.” Eleanor huffs. “You’re still interested in sucking his dick.”

Louis laughs and Eleanor beams while pulling him in to a hug.

“I missed you.” She says holding on to him a little tight.

Louis hugs her back, holding on just as tight. “I need to talk to him.”

“After the wedding.” She says while pulling back. “They’re probably ready by now. Do you think you can walk in a straight line?”

“One foot in front of the other.” Louis nods.

“Drink the rest of that just in case.” She pushes the glass in his hand up towards his lips.

Louis drinks what’s left and puts the empty glass on the counter behind him.

“They’re ready.” Danielle says popping her head in to the kitchen. “You okay?”

Louis nods when her eyes land on him. Gemma comes in behind Danielle and she doesn’t ask questions but she does give them a look that says if they don’t get a move on she’s going to do some damage. Louis thinks Eleanor and Gemma should hang out more.

~~~

The wedding ceremony is perfect, it’s intimate enough to satisfy Zayn but the venue it’s held in is big enough to hold everyone Harry loves—which is quite a lot of people.

Louis walks down the aisle with Eleanor, her hand resting over his arm and a bouquet of flowers in her free hand. They stand at the alter opposite Zayn’s friend Danny and his wife Saffron. The next to come down the aisle is Lou’s six year old daughter Lux who’s got a basket of white rose petals in her hand, that she throws as she walks. Then Gemma follows, carrying a sleeping William in her arms that every awws at the moment they see.

Finally it’s the grooms turn.

First there’s Zayn, holding tightly on to his mother’s arm and doing that tell tale whole lip bite he does when he’s nervous. Louis winks at him when he comes to stand opposite him and El, in front of Danny and his wife. Zayn’s smiles instantly, his shoulders relaxing, like the friendly face calmed him down.

Next there’s Harry, whose mum is already crying as she holds on to his arm and he doesn’t look far off either. He comes to stand in front of Louis and Eleanor and Louis can see his hands shaking. He wants to reach forward to give his hand a reassuring squeeze but Zayn beats him to it, grabbing both of Harry’s hand between his own and rubbing his thumbs across the top of them reassuringly.

Eleanor grabs his hand as the ceremony begins and Louis gives her a hand a gentle squeeze and catches her crying out of the corner of his eye, and saves it in his memory bank to make fun of later. He doesn’t think there’s a dry eye in the room by the time it’s all done and Louis chest is so filled with love for his friends, he almost forgets Liam’s even there, almost.

~~~

Louis doesn’t get a chance to find Liam until half way through the night—there was photos to be taken, followed be speeches, followed by dinner and then dances—and it’s only by chance because he’s sitting with Zayn and Harry, when Liam comes over to inform them that he’s leaving.

“You can't go yet.” Harry complains before Louis has a chance to open his mouth.

“I’ve got an early flight tomorrow.” Liam tells him with an apologetic face.

Zayn’s frowning too but he doesn’t say anything, he does, however, pull the hanky from his jacket pocket and hand it over to Liam. Liam takes it from him but only after Zayn insists that he’s got all the luck in the world sat beside him. Him and Harry look like they’re about to start snogging so Louis makes a beeline out of there.

He faintly hears Zayn’s voice say _‘go and find your luck’_ but ignore it as he continues to walk out of the room and then out of the venue all together.

“You like running away from me.” Liam says, coming out behind him.

Louis scoffs and doesn’t turn. “I’m the one that runs away?”

“I’ve never ran away, Lou.” Liam replies. “I’ve only ever left when I felt like you wanted me too.”

“You think I wanted you to?” Louis snaps, turning around. “You think I drank myself numb and moved my life half way across the world because I wanted you to leave me.”

Liam frowns at him and doesn’t say anything but Louis needs him to know, he needs him to know that he’s wrong, that Louis wanted him, that he’s all Louis’ wanted for the past ten months.

“I’m an idiot, okay.” He says. “I promised you that I wouldn’t resent you and you think I do, don’t you?”

Liam nods a little.

“I thought so.” Louis sighs and steps closer to him. “But how I could I resent the one person who showed me who I really am.”

Liam stares at him for a moment. “You’re gay then?”

“Yes, I’m gay or pansexual or bisexual or whatever the word is for not caring what’s between a person’s legs but rather how they make you feel.” Louis admits and then runs his fingers through his hair. “Growing up with Harry has made me fucking weird, okay?”

Liam laughs and this time he takes a step forward. “I think it’s sweet.”

“That’s because you’re as weird as him.” Louis comments with a grin tugging at his lips.

“We’re all a bit bonkers, right?” Liam asks.

It’s Louis who closes the final little gap between them. “Very true, my friend.”

Liam smiles and Louis kisses him because he’s definitely spent the last four months trying to remember what those lips taste like. Liam brings a hand up the back of Louis’ neck, like he’s scared Louis’ going to pull away abruptly. Louis wraps his fingers around the lapel of Liam’s jacket and tugs him closer, trying to convey that he’s not going anywhere. When Liam runs his tongue along Louis bottom lip, he grins, knowing the other lad got the message.

It's like the first time they kissed, where it feels like they stand there for hours, when in reality it’s minutes. It’s Liam who pulls back first—just like the first time—and Louis lets him but he doesn’t loosen his tight grip around Liam’s jacket.

“I did run.” Liam admits with his forehead pressed to Louis and his eyes closed.

“I think we both did.” Louis whispers.

“I’ve been through this before, Lou.” Liam tells him. “I dated a guy who was adamant he was straight before we hooked up. He fed me all this bullshit about me being a game changer but when I asked him if we could go public, he refused, like he was ashamed of me or something.”

“I’m not ashamed of you, Li.” Louis promises. “It was never you.”

“Isn’t being ashamed of our relationship the same thing?” He asks but he doesn’t pull back like Louis expects, in fact he tightens his grip he has around Louis' neck, his thumb rubbing at the skin just below Louis’ ear.

“I’m sorry.” Louis says sincerely.

Liam closes his eyes and squeezes at the back of Louis’ neck. “I know you are and I knew you aren’t like him. But when, when you said it would be easier to keep us private. It reminded me so much of him and I didn’t, I didn’t want to go through that again.”

“Is that why...” Louis gulps slightly. “The fight outside the club and the rehab?”

“Punching him the face probably wasn’t the best way to convey my feelings.” Liam laughs dryly. “Felt good though.”

“Andy.” Louis breathes like it suddenly all makes sense.

“Yeah.” Liam answers. “He was the guy....” He opens his eyes and smiles at Louis a little.”Let’s just say I’m so glad Josh is with Niall”

“Why, do you have a thing for drummers?” Louis teases.

“You’d look hot behind a pair of drums.” Liam grins.

“I refuse to be a part of your drumming kink, Payne.”

Liam pouts out his bottom lip.

“Don’t do that, you know your lips are my weakness.” Louis playfully frowns. “After your biceps, that is.”

“You like my biceps?” Liam asks completely clueless.

“Honestly.” Louis laughs. “I used to think about biting marks in to them long before I thought we were going to be anything.”

“I wouldn’t be opposed to that.” Liam blushes, tucking his head closer to Louis’ like he’s trying to hide it. “The biting, that is.”

“You’re actually a filthy sex freak aren’t you?” Louis teases and Liam whines a little. “Don’t worry, babe. Your secrets safe with me.”

Liam’s silent for a really long time and Louis’ doesn’t speak either, happy with just having Liam this close again. Liam brushes his thumb against Louis’ skin below Louis’ ear absentmindedly and Louis smiles.

Liam smiles back, short and sweet. “You’re amazing.”

“You’re adorable.” Louis replies without missing a bit.

That’s it, he thinks, that’s definitely their _‘I love you’_. Liam opens his mouth to say something else and Louis holds his breath, thinking he might actually say the three words. That’s exactly when Lux decides to interrupt, running up to the doorway to the venue.

“Uncle Louis.” She whines. “You can’t leave, we have to dance.”

Louis looks over Liam’s shoulder at her. “I’m not leaving, babe. I’ll be in, just give us a second, yeah?”

She bounces back on her feet for a moment, her bottom lip tucked between her teeth like she’s thinking about it and then she nods, twirling the bottom of her dress in her fingertips as she turns on her foot and runs back inside.

Louis looks back to Liam. “Do you really have to go?”

“I really do have an early flight.” Liam nods.

“What time?” Louis asks.

“Seven.”

Louis pulls Liam’s hand from where it’s still wrapped around his neck to look at his watch. “That’s twelve hours away, Liam.”

“But by the time the party ends...” Liam says.

“We’ll have about seven hours.” Louis replies with a grin. “And there are lots of things you can do in seven hours.”

“There are?” Liam asks brushing his lips against Louis’. “You’ll have to remind me.”

Louis suddenly can’t wait for the party to be over. Liam grins as he pulls back, like the bloody tease he is. Louis whines when he pulls away completely but he only gets as far as the doorway to the venue, and he turns, offering out a hand. Louis doesn’t think twice about taking it.

 

**Seven years later**

 

A scream pulls Louis from his dream about sucking Liam off while on a beach in some exotic country, it’s more of a memory than a dream but the fact he was now dreaming about it, showed just how much alone time he and Liam had actually had over the last couple of months.

“They’re coming.” Liam warns, tightening his grip around Louis.

Louis buries his face in to the skin of Liam’s neck and lets out a whine. It take seconds for the door of the bedroom to slam open, no matter how many times he tells Samuel that it hurts the wall, the ten year old still does it anyway.  Marvel’s the first one on the bed, his paws getting in places Louis’ would rather they not be.

“Daddy! Pappa! Wake up!” Two little voices cheer.

Liam opens one eye and whispers. “I don’t think they’re going away, Lou.”

“I can see your eyes open, daddy.” Samuel says in all his wisdom.

“Dammit, daddy.” Louis grins against Liam’s neck.

“Pappa, wake up.” Wesley says and Louis feels little fingers poke at his cheek.

Louis blinks his eyes open and pulls his head back slightly to see Liam grinning down at him. “Morning.”

“Morning.” Liam replies and leans down to brush their lips together.

“Ew!” The two boys say in chorus.

Louis laughs and rolls off Liam, managing somehow not to knock Wesley off the bed. “Good morning, my boys.”

“We’re going to Uncle Harry’s and Uncle Zayn’s today.” Wesley beams brushing his fringe out of his face with the palm of his hand. “Uncle Harry said that,” He blows his fringe when it falls back down over his eyes. “That if I’m really careful then I can hold Erin for a whole hour.”

“He did?” Louis asks with playful enthusiasm. “And how long does Samuel get to hold her?”

“I don’t wanna hold the dumb baby.” Samuel replies. “Uncle Zayn said that me and William can help him build the tree house and he said we can sit on his motorbike.”

“Not while it’s on you won’t.” Louis says and looks over at Liam.

Liam shakes his head with a reassuring smile. “How old do we have to be to ride a motorbike, Sammy?”

“Sixteen.” Samuel answers proudly. 

“Eighteen.” Louis corrects and ignores the look Liam gives him.

“Do you guys know it’s seven in the morning? Do you even wait for the sun to rise before you wake up?” Ben complains from the door to the bedroom, balancing Mary on his hip.

“There’s my baby girl.” Louis says with his arms out for the toddler.

Mary reaches out for him to, almost falling out of her brother’s grip.

“Don’t play favourites at all, Pop.” Ben jokes, dropping Mary on to the end of the bed.

Louis lifts Mary on to his lap and she blinks at him with big brown eyes, that are so similar to Liam's that it makes his heart burst every time she looks at him. “She’s my favourite girl, aren’t ya?”

Mary offers him out a gummy fist which he happily bites at playfully making her giggle in delight.

“Who’s your favourite boy?” Wesley asks.

“Daddy.” Louis answers.

“Mine too.” Samuel agrees.

Louis could argue but it’s already obvious--even after only a year and a half of the boys being with them--that Liam is Samuel’s favourite and Louis is Wesley’s. Ben seems happy enough to have a home with two parents who love both him and his brothers that he’s yet to pick a favourite.

“Okay.” Louis presses a kiss to Mary’s cheek. “Go get dressed, your uncles will be here soon.”

Samuel rushes out of the door in record time, with Wesley and Marvel following only seconds later. Louis bounces Mary on his thighs for a few seconds before standing up himself. He’s almost out the door when he hears Ben complain about going to Harry and Zayn’s again.

“You’re going.” Louis says, poking his head back in the room. “Don’t try and guilt your dad in to not making you go.”

“But—“ Ben starts.

“You can stay if you want.” Louis cuts him off and waits for Ben to smile before he says.  “If you want to listen to me and your dad having sex, loudly and more than once.”

“Pop!” Ben complains loudly.

Mary giggles when Louis makes a crazy face at her.

“You’re disgusting.” Ben says coming over and removing Mary from his grip. “It’s a good thing you’ve got me, kid. I’d hate to think of you being raised by these crazy people without one sane person.”

Louis cackles to himself as Ben heads past him and down stairs. Liam stares at him from the bed, complete judgment in his eyes. Louis makes a pouty face and strides across the room to dive on his husband.

“Loudly and more than once, really?” Liam snorts.

Louis peppers kisses across Liam’s bare chest. “I’m hoping so.”

“You do realise you’ve probably scarred him for life, right?” Liam says looking down at him.

“He’s got to learn.” Louis shrugs as he moves his kisses from Liam’s chest to his lips.

“He’s got to learn that we have sex?” Liam mumbles against his lips.

“Do we?” Louis asks, sitting up. “Because I can’t actually remember the last time we did.”

Liam makes a face like he’s thinking about it. “Christ, Lou. I’m—“

“If you apologise I’m going to punch you in the balls.” Louis warns.

Liam laughs. “I’m so lucky to have you.”

“You bet your balls you are.” Louis grins and presses a kiss to Liam’s lips just as Wesley screams from downstairs and Samuel and Ben both follow with Louis’ name.

“I love them a lot.” Liam says his fingers disappearing under Louis’ sleep shirt. “But I’ll be so glad to get rid of them for the weekend.”

“Me too, babe.” Louis smiles. “I have a plans for you not to leave the bed so get comfortable.”

Liam grins and does as told. Louis climbs off him and heads out of the room and downstairs. He finds all his kids in the kitchen, staring at the kitchen floor, the vase his mother got them for their wedding is laying on it, smashed to pieces.

“It’s Marvel’s fault.” Wesley says immediately, pointing to the dog in the corner.

Marvel doesn’t even lift his head in acknowledgement. Louis doesn’t acknowledge him either and tugs Wesley away from the broken pieces of glass.

“Get your shoes and get your bags, be ready for when your uncles get here.” He tells them. “I’ll clean it up.”

Wesley and Samuel leave without needing anymore instructions. Louis sighs, looking at the glass like he’s not sure where to start. Ben hovers in the doorway, bouncing Mary in his arms.

“Could you get her coat and shoes on for me please, babe?” Louis asks softly.

“They didn’t mean to do it.” He defends. “Wesley was trying to get his Spiderman from the window sill and Sammy was trying to help, and they were climbing on the counter, and when I came In It scared them because they thought it was you, and Sammy knocked Wesley and he almost felt off the counter but he caught himself and knocked the vase off instead.”

“It’s okay, I’m not mad, it’s okay.” He reassures the boy, turning towards him. “I promise.”

Ben looks unsure, bouncing Mary a little more erratically now, she reaches out for Louis.

“Ben, sweetie, it’s alright.” Louis says gently and takes Mary from his arms. “I’m not mad.”

“I can buy a new one. I’ve got money left over from what your mum gave me for my sixteenth.” Ben promises.

Louis frowns. “ _Your nan_ gave you that money to buy something you want.”

“I know but they broke your vase—“

Louis puts a calming hand on Ben’s arm. “It was an accident, it’s just a vase. I’d rather it be the vase broken than Wesley’s head.”

“You’re not mad?” Ben worries a lip between his teeth.

Louis rolls his eyes playfully and hands him back Mary. “Can you please put your sister’s shoes on so I can clean up this mess before the chaos of your uncle’s arrive.”

“Uncle Harry would probably yell at you for leaving us unattended.” Ben jokes.

“He would and that’s why we’re not telling him.” Louis winks.

Ben’s shoulders loosen and Louis rubs his arm gently, waiting until the young boy smiles before he turns his back to him, to clean up the mess on the floor. He’s managed to get most of the glass up and in the bin before the front door opens and the house gets ten times louder as kids scream and general chaos ensues.

“Are you staying there?” He asks Marvel who barley lifts an ear to the noise. “Good choice.”

Louis heads out of the kitchen and in to the hallway where he finds his kids surrounding his two best friends. Harry smiles widely the moment he sees him.

“Hey.” Louis smiles back

"Do you realise how hard your house is to find?" Harry complains. "It's in the middle of bloody nowhere." 

 _'That's the point'_ Louis thinks but says. "It's not my fault you can't follow clear instructions." 

"Clear instructions, my arse." Zayn snorts. "You basically told us it's in the English countryside and then said to turn left a bunch of times." 

"Well you got here so they couldn't have been that bad." Louis says and it takes self awareness of being a father, for him not to poke out his tongue. 

"We did and we can't wait to spend a weekend with these little monsters." Harry says and cheer erupts from Wesley and Samuel. 

Louis smiles at him and looks to his kids. “Everyone got everything?”

Wesley nods to him, clutching his Spiderman—which is vintage since it’s Liam’s from when he was small—and Louis checks he’s got his backpack full of clothes for the weekend on his back. Samuels to busy trying to get Zayn's attention to pay Louis any mind but he’s got his own backpack on his back. Louis turns away for a moment and gets the bag he packed for Mary from off the banister, he hands it to Harry.

“I think you should all go and kiss daddy goodbye, don’t you?” He asks.

Samuel hears that and he turns mid conversation with Zayn, to bolt up the stairs, as if he’s scared Liam will be upset if he doesn’t say goodbye. Wesley looks reluctant but soon follows his brother.

“Z said I could take a ride on his motorbike.” Ben says quickly and rushes passed Louis to take Mary up the stairs.

Louis raises his eyebrow at Zayn.

“I said he could, if you were okay with it.” Zayn tells him. “Don’t look at me like that, Tomlinson.”

“If you want to drive a death trap that’s fine, stop encouraging my kids too.” Louis frowns.

“I’ve been on it, Uncle Lou.” William announces and Louis hadn’t even noticed he was there. “It’s really fun.”

Louis bends down and offers his arms out for a hug. “You tell me next time babba lets you go on it so I can hit him, okay?”

“You’re not allowed to hit, babba.” William giggles as he hugs him. “Daddy says it’s his job.”

Louis pulls back from the hug and straightens up. “Do your job then daddy.”

Harry hits Zayn’s arm without blinking an eye and Zayn reacts about as much.

“Useless.” Louis rolls his eyes as his kids tumble down the stairs.

“Daddy says ‘Hi Uncle Harry and Uncle Zayn’.” Samuel says and is at Zayn’s side instantly.

“Is he bed bound?” Zayn asks, his hand on top Samuels head.

“Something like that.” Louis smirks.

“Louis Tomlinson, you have not being weird sex things while the kids are in the house, have you?” Harry scolds.

“Ew, ew, ew.” Ben screws up his nose. “Can we go? I’ve imagined that once today. I don’t want to do it again.”

Louis laughs as he pushes past them out of the house, with Mary still in his arms.

“What as he already imagined it?” Harry asks but Louis’ laughing too hard to hear him. “Louis?!”

Louis continues to laugh as he takes the kisses his kids offer.

“You’re silly, pappa.” Wesley giggles, pinching his cheek.

Louis winks at him and takes the dirty look Harry gives him as he leads the kids out of the house. Zayn hangs back, nervously chewing his bottom lip.

“He can go on the damn bike.” Louis sighs. “But just around the block and don’t you dare let it go over ten miles an hour, Zayn.” 

“I won’t, I promise.” Zayn grins instantly.

“If he hurts himself or worse, you better buy yourself a secluded island because if you don’t, you won’t see tomorrow.” Louis warns.

Zayn doesn’t look worried but his grin disappears. “I’d never let anything happen to him, Lou.”

“I know you wouldn’t but now you’ll be extra careful.” Louis offers a sugary sweet smile.

“You’re an idiot.” Zayn snorts and punches his shoulder. “We’ll drop them off late Sunday.”

Louis nods and stands in the doorway, watching as Samuel and Wesley climb in to the back of Harry’s car. He waves when Ben turns to face him, gesturing for Mary to wave in his direction. He waits until they’re both safely in Zayn’s car until he closes the door.

He practically sprints up the stairs, only to find Liam dozing as he sits up against the headboard of their bed. Louis crawls up the bed slowly and presses kisses across Liam’s collarbone, leaving a mark where one dips.

“Hmm...” Liam smiles with his eyes still closed. “Are they gone?”

“For two whole days.” Louis whispers, his hand sliding down Liam’s stomach.

“There’s a lot you can do in two whole days.” Liam opens his eyes and grins goofily.

Louis laughs and presses a kiss to his lips. “You’re adorable.”

“You’re amazing.” Liam replies on instinct and he flips Louis beneath him. “I love you.”

Louis reaches his hand up to trace his fingertips along Liam’s jaw line. “I love you, too.” 


End file.
